Don't Fall For Me
by dededeeei
Summary: Buttercup has many hardships in her life, and her hardships seem to increase as she meets the ever-charismatic Butch. Many things happen, but will Buttercup realize to whom her feelings are for? /weird summary I know.
1. Chapter One

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter One.**_

Hi, My name's Buttercup_. Buttercup Utonium_. I'm your average 16-year-old girl. I'm living alone in my four-roomed apartment, sponsored by my dad, a famous scientist who's now living in New York, whereas I'm stuck here at Japan. My sisters? They are living alone too while going to different colleges. I'm currently a drop-out. I couldn't take all of those studying and hard work. I take different part-time jobs from time to time, to pay off some of my finances. Well, that's it. The story of my life—And now, Guess what? _I got a date._

**Normal Pov.**

January 1, 2012, 2:30 pm

"_Of fuck, I'm late as hell."_

Buttercup hurriedly ran towards the bathroom, trying to fix her hair and make up. After that, she went to her room, going through her closet with clothes flying to the floor. She went back and forth from her room and the bathroom, constantly trying to find the perfect outfit and matching her hair and make up with it_. It was already 2:47 pm and she was really late, considering she was supposed to meet her date at 2:00 pm. _

Finally, when Buttercup was done, she left the house running. Buttercup wore a simple shirt and jeans with sneakers. Her first choice was a revealing shirt and a black pleaded skirt, but knowing her, she just couldn't bear wearing such clothing. Buttercup ran.

With the last bus, Buttercup made it as she hopped on, hoping her date will go perfectly fine. She panted as she made her way through the bus.

She got off at some fancy restaurant and dashed off once more. Buttercup searched for her date, running and panting at the same time. While running though, she happened to accidentally bump into someone.

"Ouch!"

"Ah."

Buttercup fell. She looked up at the man. He was a tall man, with jet black messy hair and had green eyes, he was wearing black trousers with a white shirt and a black jacket.

He eyed her as well.

"What?"

"Uh—Nothing, S-Sorry!"

Buttercup ran once more, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Buttercup! _Here_."

A voice reached out to her. She turned as she saw her date—_Brick Jojo._

A smile came across Buttercup's face as she headed towards Brick.

"You're late."

He said, smiling back at the little Powerpuff. "Brick! Sorry about that. Waking up early is not my thing and all." She replied. Brick leaned in closer, noticing her lips. Buttercup's eyes grew wider, having wild imaginations already.

"Does it hurt?"

Buttercup came back to reality. She felt a sudden pain in her lips too, Brick gave her a mirror. "What—" Buttercup was shocked, she saw a _cut at the end of her lip_, slightly glowing red. "Does that hurt?" Brick asked, carefully caressing the scratch as Buttercup could only blush with Brick's face near hers.

"Let's eat, shall we?" He asked with a playful smile.

"Ye-Yeah. I'd love that." She replied.

Somewhere..

"Tch, Can't believe that bitch. This scratch hurts like hell."

_Butch Jojo_ said, looking irritated as he sees himself in front of the bathroom mirror. _There was a small yet bleeding scratch at the end of his lips._

"You having a great time? Buttercup?"

Brick asked, eyeing her with a small grin. He lifted his glass up, taking a sip of red wine.

Buttercup was nervous as hell. She couldn't stop blushing or smiling either. She drank her drink to hide it.

Brick's cellphone rang.

"Ah."

He looked at his phone with an irritated expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's _My brother_. He's nagging about going home already. He says he has this _bruise_."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about him. I'm older than him, I can go home whenever I feel like."

"Hahaha! True."

Buttercup beamed a smile. Brick laughed. He grabbed the girl's head and patted it, as if she was a dog, messing up her hair. "Hey, Brick. Cut that out."

"You're really cute, Buttercup."

Brick said, with Buttercup looking up at him with sparkling eyes. She felt it was true love.

"_You're like a little sister."_

With that said, her world _crashed._

She was only like a sister to him. _Someone he'll never fall in love with_. Ever. Buttercup knew about these things. She watches drama all the time, that's why. Now _what was the point this date? _If he only saw her a little sister and all.

"Uh, okay."

Buttercup said, feeling regretful.

"Hey Brick."

Another man's voice. Brick turned as he saw Butch, standing with his eyes all angry. He could tell he really wanted to go home. As in, _Now._

"Ah."

Butch stopped. Looked at Buttercup and eyes wide open.

"_You."_

Buttercup looked up, seeing the man from earlier. He had the _same bruise as she did_. She couldn't believe it.

"Have you two met before?"

Brick asked, getting in the way of the two staring at each other.

"She's the bitch I ran into earlier. She was the one who gave me this bruise."

"Excuse me? Bitch? Now who the fuck are you? You were the one who gave me this cut!"

Brick could only stare the two's argument. He seemed entertained by it, seeing how _similar the two acted_. He kept sipping his wine while watching them too.

"Hey Brick. What's the deal? This was _your date_?"

Brick looked at his brother.

"Nah. Just someone I enjoy being with. Why?"

_Buttercup couldn't believe it. First he only looked at her as a sister and now he thinks it's not a date, But just some friends gathering together to enjoy a meal? What the fuck?_

Buttercup couldn't take it. She stood up and went off to the door with Butch eyeing her back as she did so.

'_I am never going to date ever again.'_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

"You sure about letting that chick go?"

"Yeah. She wasn't my type anyway. I just dated her because of her sister."

Brick responded, yawning as the two of them rode a bus to go home. Butch looked at him, confused. "Her sister?"

"She was my girlfriend two years ago. Now we're friends again and she asked me if I could go meet her sister, Buttercup, and ask her out." He explained.

"Ah, _Blossom?_"

"Yeah. She said Buttercup really needed a break. And a date would help her take her mind of things."

"But she's _a girl_. You know how girls are, they _fall in love way too easily_."

"Butch, How come you're telling me this? _You haven't_ had a girlfriend since birth. How are you such an expert on women?"

Butch became enraged.

"Excuse me, Just because I don't like women doesn't mean they don't _Love_ me. A hundred of them chase me. _All day_."

Brick laughed at that last comment.

The two of them reached their destination, their condo. The two walked to it, with Boomer getting the door for them. A smile reached his face as he sees his two brothers back home.

"Guys! I've missed you!"

"Cut the crap, Boomer."

Brick said, heading towards the sofa with a bag of chips. Boomer smiled at his older brother. "How was your day, Butch? Played some good songs?" He asked his other Brother as he went to his bedroom, taking off his clothes.

"Boomer, I always _play real good songs_."

"Ah." Boomer smiled once more.

"What's with you? Smiling so suddenly?" Butch asked, reaching for the can of soda on the table.

"Nothing. I just have this feeling that something _great_ is going to happen." He replied, smiling greatly.

**Buttercup Pov.**

I reached home, sobbing and tearing up like a fool. I lied on the bed, wiping my tears. I couldn't believe this day. How embarrassing.

_The phone rang._

"Hello?"

"Buttercup! How was your day?"

"_Blossom.."_

"What? You sound kind of teary."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, let's go out then."

"Huh?"

"I have the week off. I'll be coming there tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"S-sure."

Blossom was coming here. I guess she should. I need someone to have fun with and I don't have that many friends to do it with. I should be happy then. _My sister's going to visit me!_

I'll forget about love!

**The Next Day.**

**Blossom Pov.**

'_Damn that Brick_. I told him to take extra good careful with my sister. What did he do now? Oh well, Me coming there should make Buttercup forget about that date. I'll keep in mind to give Brick a piece of my mind too.'

I traveled to Buttercup's, by train. I only carried a few things with me. I'm only planning on staying there for a couple of days anyway._ I hope Buttercup is okay. Please._

**Buttercup Pov.**

"Blossom!"

"Hey! Nice to see you again."

"You too!"

I was happy. Too happy. Seeing Blossom again felt joy to me, considering we haven't seen each other, in like_, months._ I gave her a big welcoming hug.

"How about going out? My treat."

"Sure!"

We went out shortly after her coming. She looked at the sights like she was new here, she seemed very happy. We went to a lot of places, saw a lot of cute guys, bought many things, tried on so much clothes and ate a lot.

We then came across a _bar_. It wasn't too big or small and there weren't a lot of people so we decided to stop by and have some drinks. Blossom ordered two wines with sushi. I was having the time of my life_. Seriously._

"Hey Buttercup, have some more."

"Ah, Sure."

I sure drank a lot. Good thing Blossom was smart, she wouldn't let herself be that _drunk._

I, on the other hand, was drinking too much. I couldn't help it. I want to forget about Brick and love. _Damn it._

Just as the time went by, the music got louder and the crowd got livelier. There were so many people then. I caught a glimpse of the center there was a stage, a big one.

The crowd screamed.

There was a _band_ that was going to play tonight, And looks like it's time.

They sang four songs_. Four amazing songs_. The vocalist's voice was simply… _heavenly._ It felt like I was as ease and comfortable with my life. Blossom listened to it, as well, having a small smile on her face. The girls were squeaking, taking pictures of the band, mostly the vocalist.

As the band was done, they all got off the stage. The girls were too drunk to even notice them. Blossom stood up, trying to get a clearer view of the band. Her eyes widened.

"Blossom?"

"It's Butch."

"Bu—?"

Some guy walked towards us. To my surprise, it was the same guy who bumped into me yesterday. And from what I know, he's Brick's brother. He even still had that scratch on his lips.

"Butch!"

Blossom screamed out, waving.

"Hey, Bloss. What up?"

He greeted her. Now that I look closely, he sure was _good-looking. _

"Hey. Is Brick with you?"

I looked at Blossom from what she said_. She knew Brick? Whoa_.

"Yeah, he's in the back. You going to meet him?"

"As a matter of fact, Yes. I have some things to discuss with him."

"Do what you want."

"Oh hey, can you look after my sister here? I'll be back in a bit then."

I eyed Blossom. She smiled at me and went off to see Brick. Then Butch looked at me, he sat across the table and stayed quiet. _What the hell was happening here?_

I tried my best to hide my face, considering he might notice who I was. The atmosphere was awkward. Really. Shit.

"Buttercup."

I looked. He said my name.

"Y-Yeah?" I smiled.

He eyed me, carefully. From my hair to my face and _then my lips_.

"I was right. You were Brick's date yesterday. _That crazy bitch_."

"What—"

"I can see you have that scratch too."

"Ah!"

"Heh, Brick sure is going to have his butt kicked, _real hard_."

"Excuse me?"

"Blossom went to see him, right? That means she'll give him a piece of her mind for not taking care of you."

"What? Why me?"

"You still don't get it? Blossom set it all up. She asked Brick if he could take you out."

"_Ah."_

"You're _mad_ at Brick, aren't you?"

"N-not really."

"Don't be. That bastard don't deserve to be loved. He's too picky with women."

"I see."

"You still owe me though."

He said, with that plain expression of his. What now?

"You owe me, _big time."_

He stood up, his hands on the table, his eyes laid on me and with _a mischievous look too_.

I couldn't help but look at him, his green eyes and _cute smirk._

Then…

_He kissed me._


	3. Chapter Three

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter Three.**_

His lips pushed neatly into mine. He had his eyes closed with mine wide open.

_What the fuck?_

I pushed him, pushed him real hard.

"Ouch."

"What was that for?"

"You did bumped into me yesterday, didn't you? And now I have this bruise."

"So?"

"That means _you kissed me._ Yesterday. Our lips bumped into each other, giving both of us this scratch. Now I'm kissing you back for revenge."

He said. _We kissed? Yesterday and now today?_ I couldn't believe it.

"Brick you ass."

Blossom glared at the guy. She seemed really pissed.

"Now, now. I don't want to hear your rant. It'll be troublesome. Besides, Buttercup aiin't my type At all."

He said, giving off this playful look.

"I don't give a fuck on what kind of girl you like you ass."

Blossom cussed. She cussed and cussed at him like crazy but it only looked sexy in Brick's point of view. It made him want her more, regretting how he set her free years ago. She was looking all senile but it didn't matter, she still looked gorgeous as ever. Brick leaned in, wanting to grab a kiss from her. Blossom could only reject by stepping back. "Don't you dare, Brick." She glared once more. Brick could only smile.

_Four bottles of beer._

_Four._

"Now what are you doing?"

I asked, looking at the sloppy Butch who still managed to sit up straight after drinking four bottles of beer. Sheesh, is this guy even human?

"Ah."

He mumbled, scratching his head and looking around. I knew it. He was drunk.

"You should also drink."

"Why?"

"'Cause. It'll be unfair if I was the only one drinking here you know."

He said. His eyes were slightly closing. He handed a beer to me.

"Fine. _Douchebag."_

I drank it. Drank it all the way down. It felt great too, I haven't had this many drinks since years ago. Butch smiled coyly. _"Good."_ He said. I smiled back, giving him a thumbs up.

"You ain't so bad after all, Buterbutt."

"So are you, Butchie."

"Heh."

_The two of us collapsed_. We drank way too much and dozed off right away.

Blossom came back with Brick, seeing the two of us sleeping made her worry right away. She tried to wake me up but didn't work. I was asleep like a dead cow. Brick on the other hand, slapped his brother a few times and managed to wake Butch up. He blinked consciously, trying to regain his vision. "Butch, you okay?"

His head hurt, from drinking too much. He scratched his head and looked at me, knowing what happened. _"Ah, Buttercup."_

"Damn, Now I got to carry her home." Blossom said.

_I blinked._

My head ached, and so did my body. What did happen?

"Buttercup? You awake?" I saw Blossom peaked in, smiling at me.

"Thank goodness you're alright." She hugged me happily. I could see she was happy I was up from all that drinking. My head was a total fuss though. "What exactly happened, Blossom?" I asked.

"Well, Long story short. _You got drunk with Butch_. Brick managed to wake his brother up but we couldn't wake you up. You really were fast asleep. Totally. Then I was having problems about getting you back home when Brick came up with an idea to walk us home. He made Butch _carry you_ all the way here from the bar. He didn't seem to notice he carried you though, seeing he was also drunk as hell. After they got here, Butch dozed off immediately after he put you down. That's it."

My eyes looked at Blossom. I couldn't get my head to work.

"Wait, what? You mean they're still here?"

"Yep. Butch's sleeping on the couch. Brick went out for some fresh air."

"Ah. Wait just a minute—_Did you just say he carried me?"_

I exploded, finally getting my head to work.

"Yeah."

She smiled.

I showered. I was reeking of alcohol. It felt good showering, I felt clean and refreshed. As I was done, I opened the door and found Butch _standing there._ He was going to use the bathroom next. "Oh, Hey." He said. I hid my blush, I mean, I was _only wearing a towel_ and had that wet look. _"H-Hi."_

It was a good thing he didn't say anything. How embarrassing. Blossom smiled at me, giving off this senile look, I know what she meant. _I wasn't going to fall for Butch._


	4. Chapter Four

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

**Buttercup Pov.**

All Alone. Blossom left to buy some things and the two boys already went home. I was all alone, again. I still couldn't get that nauseating feeling out. Man was _Blossom was right,_ drinking too much is really a pain, a _big pain_ in the ass.

I turned on the Tv and got some ramen, flipped through the channels, trying to find something good to watch. I ended up watching some chick-flick drama, _Real Nice_.

_Ding-dong._

The doorbell? Now what? Just when I'm sitting all comfy here, someone bothers to visit.

I stood, headed my way to the door._ It was him, again. Brick. _

"Yo, Buttercup."

He greeted, twisting his cap. I sneered.

"What do you want you asshole?"

He smiled, a wide grin.

"Man, you and Blossom really are edgy these days." He said.

"What's you deal? After treating me like trash and all."

"Forget that, _where's Blossom_?"

I could see there was _no_ other girl he was interested in but Blossom. Maybe that's why he helped her into taking me out for a date, he wanted _to be with Blossom_ again. Makes sense. I was just used_, dang._

"She went out."

Brick's face turned from being happy to being disappointed. He really was looking forward into seeing her again.

"Why don't you stay? She'll be back in a bit I just know it."

I said, there was no use having him mope and go home, seeing how far he's come just to see _his Blossom. _

"Okay. So, about that date…"

"What about it?" I ate my ramen, he looked at me straight on.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to _use you_ to get to Blossom."

_I knew it. _

I was used, but now it made no sense to me. I can see Brick's a nice guy, just wanting to get his girl back.

"I know. I'm over it, you know."

He smiled.

He wasn't to blame anyway. It was really my fault for dating, and trusting men. I dropped out of college not to mingle around, but to take on jobs and stuff. I need to make a living of things. It's been in my head since high school that I won't date, see men and fall in love. I only accepted the date because I didn't have a date in like, _years_. Plus Blossom was the one who made me go, considering she was the one who planned it all.

"What about _Butch _then?"

I chocked.

_Butch?_

"Wh-What about him?" I almost couldn't breath there.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I do _Not!_"

"I saw you two _kiss_."

"You saw that?"

I forgot all about that kiss. _My first kiss._ We were drunk, we didn't know what we were doing and well—maybe he's forgotten about that kiss.

"I could tell you, that guy needs a girl."

"What?"

Brick sat all comfy in the sofa, taking his hat off while looking at me. Like he was going to tell me something I should know.

"Butch. He needs a _girl._ That guy keeps fantasizing and hoping _Karin_ will love him."

"Karin?"

"She's some teacher at some dance college. Plain-looking, tall and pale. She has very long and noticeably smooth legs, a very beautiful figure and average chest size. Pretty Okay."

_Damn this pervert. _

"Anyway, Butch_ Loves_ her. He keeps on stalking her after his concerts and always coming to her aid. He's even thinking about enrolling in her school just to see her more often. I don't think she feels the same though, she often ignores him and doesn't care about him at all. Butch just comes home with this depressed look on his face, Feeling sad about how badly Karin treats him."

_Wow._

"Why are you telling me this?"

Brick eyed me, a very senile and evil look.

"Because, I want _you_ to _steal him_ away."

What is he saying? I don't even know Butch that well. We kissed, we got drunk, he _'carried'_ me home, That's it. I don't know if we'll meet again, too.

"Buttercup, I'm home!"

_Blossom._

"Blossom, Hey!"

Brick waved, Blossom looked at me, from the way she looked, I'm guessing she's asking me why I let Brick in.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nothing much, Just hangin'"

_Liar._ You _wanted_ to see _her._

I looked at the two, they were very alike, not so much alike but they looked like a really cute couple. Brick cares and loves Blossom very much. I could see that very clearly. I didn't know if I was jealous or I was tired. I glanced up at the clock.

_3:14 pm_

_Ah._

"I got to go!"

Blossom looked at me, so did Brick. I ran and got my jacket.

"I got to go to work. See you later!"

"Ah-aaaah! Buttercup, don't just leave me with…"

_Slam_

"…This jerk"

"Just you and me, pretty puff."

"_Tch."_

_I ran_, ran ferociously. My boss is so going to kill me!

While I was running I happened to see someone pass by. It wasn't much that we were going to…

…bump into _each other._

"Ah."

"_You_ again? Seriously?"

It was _Butch_. I ran into him, again. _What luck._

"I got to go. Sorry!"

I stood and headed towards the coffee shop. Butch looked at me from behind.

"Boss, Sorry! I'm really sorry!"

I pleaded, it was my only third day into getting this job and I was late.

"It's Okay, Utonium. You can get started right now."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

It was a good thing my boss was a kind 64-year-old man. I started taking orders and served the customers' coffee on time, I kind of like working here. The customers are nice, the place is really beautiful and the scent of coffee is simply… _worry-free._ Plus the pay isn't that bad. It was to my surprise, _ Butch came in_. I assumed he followed me here. I was so embarrassed; having him see me in this uniform is like, total humiliation. It was a pleaded black skirt with a white apron on, along with a frilly white blouse and a pink rose on the right chest. I looked so_, girly? _

"Butterbutt."

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing. Get me a cappuccino."

"F-fine."

I know he was going to make fun of me, I know he held back. Damn it! Why did that puppy follow me anyway?

"Here."

"Thanks."

After drinking his cappuccino, he stood up and headed towards the door. I looked at him from the window. I saw him going in a _jewelry shop_, looks like he was going to buy something for _his Karin_, as Brick did say.

After my shift, I took my jacket and went outside. It wasn't that long that I headed towards the jewelry shop. I saw Butch. He was taking his time into picking out the perfect present. Is it Karin's birthday? When he was done choosing, he had it wrapped and went out. I could see he was headed towards the dance school, to give it to _her._

There was no reason for me to follow him so I headed towards home. Along the way, I noticed a flyer. It was a help wanted flyer. It was from _a band_, they needed a pianist. I was thinking of joining, I mean, a band does pay a _lot._ Maybe I should…

"You're joining a band?"

Blossom asked, her eyes looked at mine. I could tell she was furious about the idea.

"Yeah, seems nice"

"What if it's an all-boy band?"

"Then I'll dress up as a guy and perform. What's there to it?"

"Buttercup—"

"I know you're against it, but it won't be forever. I'll only play a few concerts. That's all."

She still looked displeased. This is Blossom for you, she never agrees with me on anything. Always caring for my well-being and all.

"Okay, I guess you could join. What band is it anyway?"

"Greens."


	5. Chapter Five

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter Five**_.

The audition's _today._

I dressed like a guy like I told Blossom. It wasn't that hard considering I have such short hair and a very man-like face. There weren't that many participants, I knew I had the chance.

"Next."

I wasn't that of a n expert at playing the piano but I know I can make it. I've played it since I was eight years old. Playing in a band will be easy for me. I just know it.

"What's your name?"

"Uh—_Jake."_

I should've thought about this, I needed a new name—A _guy's_ name.

"You're _in."_

Whoa, _I made it. _

The guy took me to their place, their studio. I looked around. The place was awesome! A little dirty but awesome. I saw the members, practicing and tuning their guitars. They looked at me with friendly faces, I waved and smiled. "This is Jake, _our new pianist_."

They clapped, gave me high-fives and laughed. I know I'm going to have a blast doing this.

"Hey boss, you back already?"

I turned, I saw the guitarist talking to someone.

"Yeah."

_Butch?_

What is Butch doing here?

"Oh yeah, Jake, Butch here is the boss. The vocalist and guitarist."

"N-Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, _Jake."_

He held out a hand. I grabbed it and shook it as he smiled.

_I am so dead. _

The practice lasted four hours. I played quite good, no one knew of my true gender and even praised me for a job well done. I think I can play this well.

"Good work. See you next time then."

"You going to your _girl _now?"

"Yeah, I still got time."

Butch said. I figured they were talking about _Karin._

As everyone packed up, I exited quietly, headed towards home.

"_Jake."_

Someone called out. I turn and see Butch, _again._

"Good work today. Keep doing it!" He _smiled._

I swear, I was blushing so hard in the inside. He looked adorable. I could only stare at him, my hands were _shaking,_ whether it be the cold air or the tension. Or _Both._

"Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"What about your girl?"

"Ah, you heard that, huh?"

"Wouldn't be surprising. You are good-looking and popular."

"Hey, cut that out. That sounds just—_creepy."_

"I know. But I'm_ not_ gay."

"Heh, you're pretty funny."

It was a while with us walking together.

The silence made it awkward though.

"Have you ever been _in love?"_

Butch asked, breaking the silence. I looked at him. He had this puzzled look, looking at the sky as we walked. I sighed.

"Nah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, _falling in love can change people_ you know, you'll feel amazed, happy, cheerful but sometimes you'll feel confused, dizzy and sad."

"Okay?"

I could tell he was having problems _with Karin_. He just looked, sad.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, Karin's such a great girl. She's elegant, simple, beautiful, charming and—

_perfect."_

"I see."

"But, it all means nothing since she doesn't love me back. I even heard she likes someone else."

I could hear the hoarse in his voice. This guy needs _counseling_, seriously. He's having his _heart torn apart by some girl who doesn't even care about his existence. _

"Then _find someone else_."

Butch looked, eyeing me. I stayed calm and collected, trying not to sell out my true identity. I couldn't tell if he was mad or happy with what I just said.

"_Maybe."_

As I got home, I changed into my pajamas and cleaned up. Blossom knew I was home, she stepped out of her room and looked at me and then the clock. I could really tell she was disappointed that I went home so late.

"I couldn't help it. The practice was four hours long and the audition lasted a little longer than I imagined it."

I know she couldn't stay that mad so she just gave me a cup of water and smiled.

"Let's go out tomorrow."

She blurted out. I knew she was planning something.

"Where to exactly?"

"You'll see."

_**The Next Day…**_

_Interpretive Dance College _

"Where are we?"

"Can't you already see?"

There were so many people, applying for a job, enrolling for dance class and more.

"Why are we here then?"

"I want to meet some of the Dance Masters here."

"Why?"

"Because, they're like, legendary."

"_Nerd."_

Just as we were looking around, Blossom got distracted by some of the professors of the school. I got separated from her and wandered on my own. I roam around, hoping to find something interesting. I saw many people, many merchandise, many decorations and a lot of dance props. I stumbled upon a studio, inside the school. It looked roomy. There weren't a lot of stuff inside, just some gigantic mirror. The floor was wooden and all, looked like a dance practice room to me.

I couldn't help but go inside, I saw myself in the mirror. I just, stared. Then music was played. Out of nowhere. I looked around and looked at myself again. I didn't know what to do so I just, _danced._

My body moved on its own, not exactly graceful. I moved to the rhythm of the song, I'm not of a bad dancer but I haven't danced in like, years. This all felt like new to me. My foot caught my other foot and I fell.

I fell _hard_. A loud thud was heard. I couldn't help but laugh, seeing myself in front of the mirror, looking like a complete fool sitting there.

"You okay?"

I heard a girl's voice.

I looked at the door, there she was. A tall red-headed girl, with a concern look on. She walked towards me and lifted me up. "Thank you." She smiled at me. "You were good. How about enrolling here?" She said, with one hand on her hip.

"Well—I'm not sure about that."

"Why? Come on, dancing is for everyone. It makes you forget your problems. You're good, too."

"…"

I couldn't say anything. There was no way in hell I was going to refuse, she was making such a kind offer with such a cute face on I couldn't possibly _say no._

"Think about it."

"O-okay."

She headed towards the door, sliding it. She turned to me, still wearing that smile.

"I'm _Karin."_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter Six.**_

**Butch Pov.**

"Good Morning, Bro."

Boomer greeted me, handing over a cup of lemonade. He seemed cheerful, as usual.

I headed towards the shower. I wanted to leave early. I want to see _Karin._

"Have a safe trip, Butch." Boomer said, still smiling like a dog.

"Tell Karin I said Hi." Brick chirped in.

With that, I was _off._

I went to the school, I looked for her. I knew she was going to be in the dance room so I went there, running at full speed. I peeped in and saw her stretching her beautiful legs.

"I _know you're there_, Butch."

I came out, looking at her. She glared.

"Why are you here? _Again?"_

"To see you, of course."

"Why? I told you didn't I? I don't like you."

"But…"

"Don't make this hard. Just go home."

I couldn't understand her. She was always so mean to me, always brushing me off like I was some nobody to her. What did she see me as anyway? A kid? Just like that?

She ignored me, really wanting me to go home. I just couldn't. I stepped closer, wanting to hold her. She turned and backed away. "_Go home."_ She snarled. _Oh God._

I couldn't really take it. She was mad, really mad. I left without saying another word. I guess I should go the studio then, maybe I'll forget everything that happened.

I opened the door. It was really quiet. I figured no one would be here this early. I grabbed my guitar, I want to forget her—_I want to forget Karin_ so badly. But I couldn't, because she's _my everything_. _I really like her._

The door opened, it was Jake. He was wearing baggy pants, a checkered shirt and big glasses. First time in my life I've seen a band member of mine be here this early. I smiled and waved at him, he waved back as he grabbed his keyboard and fixed it. I assume he was going to practice, probably because the concert's _tomorrow night._

"Jake."

"Yea?"

"How's it going?"

"Oh you know, been in bed with some girls, got drunk and spending lots of money these days."

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Just kidding, Boss."

He laughed I smirked. This little rascal really is funny. He looks like a real nice guy, Pretty fun to be with too.

Jake practiced. I stared at him, I couldn't get my hands working because of what happened with Karin. He played the song so, beautiful. His hands moved fast yet really cool. He looked, awesome. I was in total shock.

He stopped and looked at me, probably going to ask me why I'm staring at him. I smiled at him, he smiled back and got two bottles of water, giving one to me.

"Thanks."

"You seem _down."_

He noticed. Of course anyone would notice, whenever I'm down, I'm always deep in thought. _That's why._ I wanted to tell him why but I've had it already, I just couldn't talk about Karin again. I avoided the subject and said it wasn't anything important.

As time went by, Jake remained silent. I did too and when it was time for Jake to leave, I said I'll leave too. He smiled and opened the door, the two of us walked together again. We both stayed at some restaurant as he bought some dumplings when I bought just some shake.

"Hungry much?"

"Nah, I just _love_ dumplings!"

"Really? Dumplings? Wait 'till the guys hear about this!"

"Very funny, boss. They're yummy you know."

He looked at me, glaring but that soon faded away as he chomped one of the dumplings. He looked really happy eating those. I was a little bit curious on how it tasted so I took his hand which had one dumpling on, snatching it. _"Hey!" _He complained.

"That was mine."

I could see the guy blush. Seriously? A guy blushing in midday light? _Wow._

"_You ass. Buy me more!"_

"No freaking way dude. It was just one dumpling."

He looked at me, with puppy dog eyes. _What the fuck?_ He does that these days anyway? I could tell he was just kidding though.

To be honest though, I have to admit Jake is really _adorable_. The way he acts, teases me, laughs and talks is basically like that of a girl. I'm not saying he's gay and all, but I_ really like this guy_. He lifted up my bad mood.

After the meal, we went to some bar. There were a lot of girls digging us. Well, especially _me._ Jake looked around, I could tell he was new to this place.

We had some bottles, talking about stuff. We laughed, talked and laughed some more. Jake had four already and was about to have another bottle. I was already dizzy, having lose my sense of sight and smell. Jake gobbled down his fifth drink in one shot, I was impressed.

"Hey Butch, you alright? Don't fall asleep just yet! Hey!"

"I know, I know. Shut up."

"Butch you, hic, Wimpy ass."

"Who you calling wimpy?"

My head felt heavy, so did my body. I was about to doze off. Just when I saw nothing but blur, I finally gave in. My body crashed, on the floor. Jake saved me though, he caught me and tried to get me to stand up. I could hear him call out my name.

Just as I was about to reach out to him, I felt something soft against my hand. It was really soft, I couldn't let go of it, I just squeezed it. As my eyes regained consciousness, I saw Jake, _enraged._

I saw my hand on his _chest._ That was the soft thing I was holding on to? Jake flinched, he slapped me, _Slapped me real hard._


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Buttercup Pov.**

I brought Butch to my apartment. He slept the whole day. I still couldn't believe it—The guy molested me. Damn him. It was a good thing I didn't feel dizzy too. I slapped him hard enough to make him go back to sleep so I had a lot of time to carry him here. Blossom was enraged when she saw me carrying Butch drunk. She lectured me again about getting drunk and not being careful. It went on for hours I tell you.

Three hours pass and Butch finally awakens. He sees Blossom and me looking at him. He looked confused. "Butterbutt? Where am I?" He asked immediately. I glared at him, "My house you drunk retard." I said with Blossom hitting me from behind. _"Ow."_ I murmured.

"_Where's Jake?"_ He asked.

"He went back home. He lives very far, so he went and asked me if he could drop you by here." I came up with the lamest excuse in just a nick of time.

"I see. That's good." Good thing he bought it.

"I didn't know you two were tight." He said.

"We were—we met in high school. Something like that."

Blossom giggled. She saw it funny how I was making up such stories to cover up _Jake's true identity._ Butch bought it all though, Glad to hear that.

Butch got up and noticed his cheek. It was red and hot. He looked mad.

"You going home?"

"Yeah. See ya."

He stood up and headed towards the door. I could only see his back leaving.

"Nicely done, Buttercup."

"What do you mean by that?"

Blossom chuckled. I have a very _wicked sister._

**Butch Pov.**

Man that sure was tiring. I better head home, Boomer's probably panicking right now. He can such a mother figure these days. I hopped on the bus and was off. From my point of view, I guess I was gone for about a day now. I can't remember anything really. All I know is that my face hurts like _hell._ I don't know why.

Reaching my stop, I prayed that Boomer won't panic and Brick won't scold me. I opened the door and find out my two brothers are gone. The whole house was quiet, really quiet. I checked every room, no one. They didn't even left me any food and I'm starving here like crazy.

I sat on the couch, looking at the ceiling. It was quiet so It left me nothing to do than stare at the goddamn ceiling. I didn't know what to do. Should I call Jake? Wait, why him? Why not call Karin?—_Karin,_ I haven't though about her since, like, forever I guess. Come to think of it, I don't have Jake's number. That's odd. We're close now, so how come I haven't got his fucking number? Meh, I'll ask him tomorrow.

I got up, got sick of staring at the ceiling and went to bed. My head was still killing me that I couldn't take it.

**The Next Day…**

This time I really went and looked for Jake. I went to the studio with everyone being there, except for Jake. Where the hell is he? Wait, Now why am I going crazy about where he is? Am I turning gay here? I sure hope not. I asked some of my band members if they have _Jake's number. Luckily, they did. _

I ended up buying a cappuccino where Butterbutt works, and as usual, she was there. Serving the customers with such a bright smile. I dialed Jake's number in and tried to call him. All of a sudden when the dial tone was connecting, Someone's phone was ringing. Could it be Jake? Was he here? No, I don't see him anywhere.

**Buttercup Pov.**

_Ah Goddamnit, my phone's ringing._ I can't get it. Why? Because I know it's Butch calling _'Jake'_ and If I answer it, he'll wonder why I got Jake's phone—He'll find out the truth. I couldn't risk that happening so I hid the phone In my apron pocket. The phone kept ringing as Butch kept on looking around, trying to find 'Jake'. I pretended not to care about Butch and did my job with ease. I could see Butch pretty mad about Jake not picking up so he shut it, so did the phone's ringing.

Now I know, he's suspicious about that. Could it be a coincidence? No, it couldn't have. He stood and glared at everybody, including me. I pretended not to see. He went to the counter and ordered for a cake, I acted normally. He _didn't notice a thing_ at all. It was like _playing hide and seek. _

Just as things were going fine, both Butch's phone and mine started ringing. It was James, _the band's lead guitarist,_ calling to tell us about the practice. Butch answered it, I hid down the counter and answered it as well, keeping my voice down low.

It was about the concert tonight. We need to get ready, it'll be big time. As the phone call ended, I shut it off, as did Butch. I ended my shift and got dressed in the dressing room. I noticed Butch was gone already so it should be safe now. I put on my trunks, loose t-shirt and glasses, I also messed up my hair. I slowly and carefully took off, making sure no one saw that.

"_Buttercup."_

I turned.

_Brick._

"What are you doing wearing boy clothes? Cross-dressing your new hobby?"

"N-No! It's just something I ought to wear. Well, see you Brick."

Brick doesn't know I was in Butch's band, right? Then it should be fine, I won't get caught. But why—_why do I feel so nervous?_

The practice started, I could feel Butch _staring_ at me. I could tell he was mad because _I _didn't answer his calls. I could only act normal, playing like usual along with the others. The song was really good, so did Butch's voice. It was _soft_, singing heavenly with such emotions.

_Could I be falling for him?_

_No—That's impossible. _

I concentrated on the music, my hands and the others. I looked at Butch, singing. This time I couldn't stop. I couldn't look away. My eyes were stuck on him, his pretty face and his wonderful voice. My hands moved on its own too and ruined the rhythm.

"Ah."

"Jake, you okay?"

"Y-yes. Sorry!"

Butch looked at me. I looked back.

_Those eyes._

_Those green eyes._

_No, Stop._

_I don't love him._

_And I'm not falling for him, either._


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Buttercup Pov.**

The practice ended, I was exhausted. I hurriedly went back home and took a bath. Blossom was there, reading a book in the living room.

As I was enjoying my bath, Blossom walked in, with a pretty grouchy look.

"What?"

"Look at this?"

She held out some kind of paper, an envelope. It was from the Professor—Our dad.

"It came out in the mail earlier."

I opened it, it was intended for me. Not Blossom, or Bubbles, _but me_. I slowly read it. My eyes widened. What the hell is this _shit?_

"The Professor arranged some kind of marriage contract for you and some guy named _Drake_. He's in New York, son of a company president. I'm guessing he wants you to marry him because of his family's business."

_What._

_No fucking way._

I threw the letter away.

"I'm not going to do this."

Blossom looked at me, worried.

"I'm with you here. You don't even know this guy. What is the Professor thinking?"

I don't want to marry. Especially not with someone whom I haven't met before and don't even love. It feels so, _unfair._

I glanced up, the clock stroke 8. _It was time._

I ran. I was at the studio in a nick of time. Everybody was already there, too.

"Jake, Here."

He gave me this white suit. I guess this was the attire for the concert. I put it on quickly before anyone could see me do it. I caught up to Butch, who was looking rather splendid in the suit, all manly and tough. He even had _poise. _He smiled, whispering 'Good Luck' to me. I gathered all of my confidence. This was the night I've been waiting for. I stood there tall, _beside Butch_ and everyone else.

Then…

_We sang._

_We performed._

_The crowd went wild._

_We rocked the stage._

It all lasted for Five hours. We were all tired from it. My finger ached as did my ears. It was the best night of my life. Everybody cheered us on, especially at Butch. He looked at me, with sweat dripping from his face, he still looked cool even when sweating. He walked up to me, patting me on the head as I smile at him.

"You did great."

"T-thank you."

"Buttercup."

_What._

9:35 am

_I blinked,_ it was already morning. I couldn't believe it.

Blossom prepared breakfast; I scratched my head, still aching from what happened last night. All I could remember was the singing and the screaming. _And Butch_—How he knew of Jake's real identity. After calling out my name, he simply smiled and said nothing. I slowly walked away with everybody else busy signing autographs. I headed home and dozed off, wanting to forget what he just said. _But how?_ How did he know?

And of he knew, how come he didn't kick me out?

I ate _sloppily_, much to Blossom's _chagrin._ After that I put on my casual clothes and went out, taking a walk or something like that. I want to forget everything, especially Butch and let's not forget about the_ letter_ Professor sent me. Damn it! _Damn everything._

Walking along the street, I _see Butch_. Wherever I go, I _always_ end up seeing him _everywhere_, Weird. He was standing in front of some ice cream shop. He was _with Karin,_ He gave her a necklace, a gold necklace with a tint of red in it. She didn't seem happy though, he looked as he put it around her neck. Their faces were really close to each other's. Brick stared at Karin's lips intensely with her just ignoring him. I couldn't help but stare. _The two looked perfect together, _talented musician and a professional dance instructor. Makes sense, to be honest I was a bit _jealous. _

Butch got in closer, reaching for her _lips_. When he did, Karin didn't mind, she just let Butch kiss her like that. Emotionless, that's what her face says. Butch stopped, he looked at her at awe and let go of her neck, walking away. I stood there, having watched every single thing. _What the hell?_ Have I turned into some kind of stalker?

Butch walked. He really walked away, not even turning back. Does that mean he's completely given up? He won't chase Karin anymore? Wow. Never knew he had it in him. Karin, on the other hand, walked in the opposite direction. _Wow, just like that?_

I went and had myself a chocolate milkshake. I was still thinking about things, my problems to be exact.

"Buttercup?"

I look and there's Brick, tough luck.

"Hey."

"You seem down."

Brick said, he joined me in my _walk _and we talked about some things.

"How's Blossom?"

"Really? You really have to ask? Why not go there yourself and ask her that?"

I brushed off, sipping my milkshake.

"I don't know. She's _always mad whenever I'm around."_

"Are you kidding me? She's _always_ mad, _everything_ gets on her nerves."

Brick laughed. "Guess so."

"Yet _you love her._ Love her very much."

He eyed me. "How'd you know—"

"Obvious. Brick. _Too Obvious."_

He chuckled and snorted at me. I swear, talking to Brick and teasing him about Blossom makes me laugh too.

"How's your life, Buttercup?"

"Same as always_, crappy_."

"How can you say?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused about how I'm feeling these days."

"I see. That's_ adolescent_ for you."

"What? You jerk."

I hit him in the back and laughed so hard, he ran away, I chased him, grabbed him by the hat and he fell. Pretty laughable if you ask me, he looked like a kid.

"How was the concert?"

"_Concert? —_Ah, Butch told you, didn't he?"

"Nah, I kind of knew. Seeing you wear _boy clothes_ explained everything."

"_So you told Butch?"_ I glared at him.

"No, he's pretty smart you know."

"_Ah."_

Our conversation was pretty long though it ended in nowhere. Brick sure is a nice guy, I'm able to tell him everything—_literally_. He's a good listener and he gives you his own opinions on things too. I can't see why Blossom hates this guy, he's charming and understanding.

It wasn't long when Butch caught up to us. He looked pretty depressed. Brick patted him on the back, asking why he's looking so glum. Butch just nodded then looked at me, having this weird look in his eyes. I looked somewhere else—avoiding eye contact. I simply could_ not_ look at him again now that he knows I'm _Jake._

"_I'm going home."_ He whispered. He sounded tired, too. Probably from Karin. Brick nodded and looked at me, smiling. I could tell he's trying to tell me to let him go. I nodded in respond. The two dashed off, Brick trailing Butch. I guess I'm walking alone again.

A few days has passed and I've been feeling horrible. I've been skipping band practice, to avoid Butch and probably the others too, considering they might already know of my identity as well. Blossom left too, on to pursue her studies again. I haven't seen Butch, or Brick in these last few days either. My life went back to normal I guess, I'm all alone again.

My phone rang. As I got it, I saw it was James again, maybe he's going to ask me why I haven't been at the studio lately. I don't even know if I should answer it or not. Confused, I finally clicked the confirm button.

"H-Hello?"

"Yo _Jake_! Get your ass here!"

He said, sounding grumpy. Could he be mad because I imposed as a boy to get into their band? Don't tell me they think I'm a crazy _fan girl _who wants to be in just so I can stalk them, do they? I _hope not._

I courageously went there.

_As Jake…_

"Hey you idiot! How come you're ditching practice lately? Go clean up the studio as punishment."

They said.

_Good, They still don't know._

I stepped in; the studio's a mess. I couldn't believe it. They so did this on purpose. Those bastards. Just then, I heard a large sigh, a _man'_s voice. And here I thought I was the only one left. I see _Butch_ sitting right in front of me, looking right at me.

_Butch._

"Ah."

"Butterbutt,"

"W-why are you here?"

"Haven't been attending practice. You too huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

I started cleaning, Butch just sat there, as if he was thinking about something. Daydreaming. I cleaned as fast as I could, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible, I want to get away from him too. With all the mess I happen to trip and land on my head, _now that hurt._

I couldn't get up, the fall hurt like hell. The next thing I saw was Butch, carrying me.

Wait.

_Carry?_

He placed me on the sofa, looking at my knee. It was fucking bleeding. I washed it with a cloth and tapped my head carefully. "Does it hurt? That bad?" He asked, I nodded in pain. He got up and came back with some ice cubes. Placed some on my head, it all lasted for hours. It was really _awkward_; I really wanted to get out of here.

"Do you _hate_ me so much?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Ah."

I shook my head. the blood came right up. It hurt _again._

He kept my head still. I rested on his chest. He placed more ice cubes, holding them firm to my head. Now it really felt awkward, we were in a really awkward position. This is making me more nervous than ever.

It wasn't a while that I began to _doze off._

Review? :D


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Nine.**_

**Buttercup Pov.**

Butch…

_Butch._

I blinked.

I see myself in my room. How did that happen? Oh yeah, that's right; Butch took care of me, But why? And why am I back at home? Damn I am so confused.

"You feeling any better, Buttercup?"

"B-Butch?"

I turned, I see Butch standing beside my bed. I couldn't help but turn red.

"Why—"

"Okay, I'll explain. You got hurt, I took care of you, you dozed off and I carried you back here."

He explained it. It seemed so easy for him.

"You really need to stop carrying me."

"And you really need to stop passing out or dozing off."

"Eh—"

He got me.

Xxx

I played with my hair; Butch sat right in front of me. Basically, the silence was killing me. I was all red from imagining him 'taking care' of me. I was even nervous like hell. I hid by the covers as I stared at him—he was so calm. His pretty boy image is so… _attractive._

"You know, it was hard _dressing_ you up." Butch finally spoke, breaking the silence.

I looked at him, then at my clothes. Oh my god, he changed my clothes? I swore I was wearing my 'Guy' clothes. Now I was wearing…My pajamas. Butch, what the hell did you do?

"H-Ho.. No, WHY?"

I screamed. I was so frustrated. He's such a damn pervert.

"Don't go being mad. I did it for your sake. I didn't have any wild intentions, I swear. And I was getting sick of you wearing guy clothes."

He explained. I was still mad but I really couldn't do anything about it. My grip tightened on the blanket I was holding unto.

"Swear?"

"Well—You could drink more milk. A _B-Cup_ isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Butch. I'll _fucking kill you."_

**Xxx**

Butch Pov.

Buttercup kicked me out of the bed. Damn her temper. But then again, she does have the right to do so. I mean, I did take her clothes off and all, changing her into something more comfortable. She looks mad now.

"Okay, then I'm sorry."

"You should be, you pervert."

She pouted. She had really cute lips. Her eyes looked at me, I could see the rage in them.

"Calm down, Jake."

"Oh Shut Up."

"You're lucky I haven't kicked you out yet."

"And why haven't you?"

"I have reasons."

"Spill."

"You play good. Real Good."

"That's all?"

"And, Well, I_ respect_ you."

"Okay. Thanks."

She smiled. That was awkward. I've rarely seen her smile like that. It was, _cute._ Her cheeks blushed a tint of red as her eyes sparkled. _Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Just one more thing, Why are you still here? From how I know you, You should've left by now. Searching for your girl and all."

"I haven't got the energy."

"Oh really? Is that really all, _Butchie?"_

She smiled. This time it was a devious smile. Damn this girl.

I sat back, scratched the back of my head and watched over Buttercup. She was sitting all innocent-like, hiding under the covers. I could tell she was thinking something.

"Karin's been such a pain lately."

I blurted out, having nothing more to say.

She looked at me, eyes wide.

"Why so sudden? And what happened?"

"Nothing, It's been on my mind lately. Well, she's been avoiding me like usual, But then she just wants me to go home. She looked really mad unlike before."

"Maybe you really should give up. You should find a girl who likes you. Not a girl who'll treat you like trash."

I looked at her. She wasn't teasing me. She was right. But how can I? With all the fans that I have, it'll be hard to find someone who really loves me in and out. Not just my looks and voice.

"I'll be hard."

"Not if you look hard enough."

_Her smile widened. _

**Xxxx**

**Bubbles Pov.**

**Tokyo district subway station—**

"Ah, I'm finally _here."_

I grabbed my suitcases, flipped my sunglasses up and looked around. Tokyo looked like a busy place. There sure was a lot of people, way too many. I canned the area; it was a really awesome place to me. It had a lot of great sites, tall and colorful buildings, cute guys and really adorable clothing stores. I can't wait to see my _sister!_

As soon as I knew Blossom already went home I didn't hold back to go and visit Buttercup. I haven't even been to Tokyo before so I was thinking about sightseeing too.

I had a lot of time so I went and ate some Japanese food, teriyaki to be exact. It was simply tasty! I even went to some stores and looked around, they have the_ cutest_ shoes! And skirts too. Coming to Tokyo really wasn't a mistake. I'm sure I'll really _enjoy _staying here.

Good thing I got Buttercup's address, it was easy as pie to track her down. The outside of her apartment was cool, too. It was green and really tall. I took a step and went inside. As I search for the room Buttercup lives in, I couldn't help but see a small and adorable puppy along the way. I stopped by to pet it, it was so small and cuddly. Whoever owned it was really _lucky._

_Ah, Room 302. Buttercup's. _

**Xxx**

**Buttercup Pov.**

"What's with that weird smile?" Butch asked, looking at me.

"What's with that weird face then?" I asked back.

He leaned in closer, As did I. But that sure was a mistake, Butch leaned _way too_ close and when I leaned back, our faces were centimeters away from each other's which was fucking embarrassing. My face lit up like usual. Butch stared as my face got more redder. _Damn this ass._

"Hey, Buttercup. Do you_ like_ me?"

"What the hell—_No _fucking way!"

"Really?"

"_Really!"_

"Honest?"

"Oh yes. So telling the _truth_ here!"

_Liar. _

"How about a game?"

"What game?'

"_**Don't fall for me."**_

"What?"

"Don't. Because if you do, I'll win this game."

"What. What's this all of a sudden?"

"I just want to test something out."

"Okay?"

"_Buttercup!"_ A wild Bubbles appeared.

"B-Bubbles?"

"Ah, Sorry. So you had _company."_

"It's alright! He's just some _friend."_

Bubbles looked at me with those big eyes of hers. She seemed happy; I'm guessing she went sightseeing before actually coming to see me.

"Alright, I'll _go home_ then." Butch stated, getting up. To be honest, I was both sad and relieved. Sad because he was already going to leave and relieved because I don't have to feel nervous again. But then again, what's his deal? _Don't fall for him?_ Is he kidding me?

As soon as Butch went home Bubbles smiled at me at started a conversation. "So, that guy's your boyfriend?" She asked. I knew she was going to ask that, she_ is_ Bubbles. I shrugged, saying no. I took a sip of coffee, she carefully unpacked her things. "Oh, how come? He looked real _hot_ too." I almost _spilled_ my coffee there.

"Bubbles, he's just a friend."

"Okay. You said so."

She was humming while she unpacked. I'm kind of happy she'll be staying here. After Blossom left, it was really quiet and I was lonely. I've got to admit, _I miss_ Blossom scolding, lecturing and nagging me about things. Now this time it's _Bubbles._ She is completely different from Blossom; she's kind, bubbly, cheery, happy-go-lucky and it's impossible to have fights or arguments with her.

"Buttercup."

"Mmm, Yeah?"

"I heard what the _Professor did."_

"Oh, _that."_

_Shit,_ I forgot about that stupid _letter._

"Knowing you, you won't accept that, now will you?"

"Course!"

"Good, because I heard that _Drake was coming here_."

_Fuck, What?_

**Xxx**

**Author's Notes; Hi people! Liking it? Then please review. Reading your reviews makes me happy, really happy. I even reply to your reviews so please review! **

**Anyways, There she is. I finally decided to put Bubbles in! My hands are even starting to get itchy from wanting to break Karin and Butch up. Soon, people soon! XDD That's it. Thanks for reading and the support! Keep fighting! Lol Hahaha!**

**~Dei. **


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Don't Fall For Me.**_

_**Chapter Ten.**_

**Xxx**

"Seriously? _Drake?_ He's coming here? Why?"

I said, I was so shocked and confused right now. It was already bad enough the professor arranged this and now the guy's _coming_ here?

"Yes, The professor told me. That's why I came here, to tell you and protect you. I don't like his idea either. He's only doing it because of the money. Drake has a very good family background and they're _filthy stinking rich._ He's coming here to meet you, and to arrange things I guess." Bubbles explained, good thing she's on _my side._

Bubbles was totally calm too, I could tell she was serious about wanting me to not marry that Drake guy.

"When will he be here?"

"_Soon."_

"_Fuck."_

**Xxx**

**Butch Pov**

"'Sup."

Boomer eyed me as I walked inside. I know he was going to ask me some questions, knowing he was that kind of guy.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

He said. Wait, that wasn't a question. I looked at him, smiling ever so brightly at me. What the hell? That's odd. I don't feel like I'm in a good mood. I just feel—relieved? Or stress-free I guess. I didn't know what to reply, standing there like an idiot.

"Looks to me you didn't see Karin today." Boomer added. He was holding some kind of magazine. The guy really got on my nerves today. I felt all awkward.

Brick then came in, fresh from the shower. Only wearing a towel, he dried his auburn hair, looking at Boomer and me. I know what he was going to ask; Why was I standing there like a statue?

I was right, He blurted out the exact same words. I looked at Boomer who was going to say something again. "What happened? Who were you with?" He asked, well, more like interrogated. I scratched my head, turning to Brick who noticed something too.

"You look like you didn't see Karin."

He said.

_Why? What the hell did I just look like that made them all said that?_

"I bet you're seeing someone else, Butch!" Boomer said.

"No. I'm _not."_

"Then you better forget about that Karin. I saw her earlier. She was with some fancy-looking guy. They even _held each other's hands_." Brick said.

"How about this, all three of us could go out! It's been years since all of us have bonded. It'll take your _mind off_ of Karin, Butch." Boomer suggested. I looked at him; I think he's right. Brick also agreed. For the first time, we both agreed on _Boomer's idea._

**Xxx**

_8:24 am_

"Ah."

I see Boomer's face in against mine.

"Boomer, What?"

"Wake up. We're going out, remember?"

I got up, stretching my shoulders and clenching my fists, wanting to hit my ever so dear brother so badly. He was smiling; probably thinking it was a success that he'd waken me up. I see Brick across the hall, he had really bad bed hair and his eyes were half open. I could tell Boomer did the same thing to him. I headed my way to the shower.

In the shower, I thought about a lot of things. I thought about _Karin._

Maybe I _should give up_ on her, I mean, she's mean and abusive of me but then—

"Butch. Hurry it up already!" I heard Brick scream, sounding cranky from not getting enough sleep.

"So where are going?" I asked, looking at Boomer who was tidying up.

"_The Town!"_ He cheerfully exclaimed. I guess that's a good start.

_**Xxx**_

As soon as we got there, there were a lot of people. Boomer was pulling me and Brick to a cake house. It looked childish but we went inside, trying different cakes. Boomer looked happy so I guess I should be happy too. Brick_ also_ enjoyed the cakes, having eaten four of them.

We went to different places, eating so many and buying so much stuff. Boomer went from one store to another while me and Brick followed from behind. That's when I saw her… I saw Karin. She was with someone; I'm guessing it was her _boyfriend._ Brick noticed them too and looked at me. He looked at me in awe as tears came out. _Yeah, tears_. I cried softly. Letting no sound out. I felt so heartbroken, Karin even looked like she was enjoying herself with him—That son of a bitch. Brick patted me from behind, telling me to stop crying. _It just couldn't stop._

_**Xxx**_

_**Buttercup Pov.**_

Bubbles dragged me to one of her _crazy shopping_. She bought a lot of clothes, none of them matched up to my taste. We walked and walked, it felt like hours. My feet was already aching and it was then that I had to take my shoes off. I continued walking barefoot. I was carrying my sneakers on my left hand with Bubbles' shopping bags on the other, I looked like a complete and utter _fool._

To my surprise, I saw Karin, with someone I haven't met before. Her boyfriend_? Could be._ They were all mushy and sweet and stuff that it made me sick to my stomach. She happened to spot me and waved, _"Hey you're the girl from before, right?" _She said, headed straight for me. I nodded, looking at them.

"I was thinking, maybe you should attend my school! Is that okay? We need more dancers and students. You're _pretty good_ too." She said, I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. It felt like a dream come true. My mind was telling me to go. "I'll think about it. Thanks." I replied. With that Karin smiled and asked my name. _"Buttercup."_ I slowly said. She took out her hand and gave me a handshake, she was in a really good mood I could tell.

After the two left I saw Bubbles running towards me, _carrying more bags_ than before. She sure was crazy—Shopping for so much stuff. God, why in the world does she need so many clothes and shoes? I will never understand her. It's better like this than to have Blossom _scold_ Bubbles for buying too much.

"Buttercup."

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that your boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend? _

I turn and glance at the boys. It was _Butch_. He was_… crying? _

**Xxx**

"Butch?" what's wrong?" Boomer asked, having that worried expression on his face.

"I-I'm fine." Butch stuttered, managing to wipe the _tears _away.

"Let's get out of here." Brick said, pulling Butch away.

"Butch." Karin called out, headed towards Butch with _her 'guy'._

Brick growled at them, keeping Butch away. But he faced it himself. He faced Karin as we got rid of that wimpy expression. Karin didn't look all too happy as she talked to Butch. He stood there, looking at her, standing firm.

"Butch, You know—Maybe you _should give up."_

She uttered those words. Butch kept still as did his brothers as they watched them talk.

"You're only hurting yourself."

"You're the one who's hurting him you _bitch."_ A loud Brick screamed.

"Shut up, who you calling a bitch?" Karin's boyfriend interfered, defending her.

"_Your so-called girlfriend, that's who! You assholes."_ Brick responded. He was angry, really angry.

**Xxx**

"Buttercup. Looks like there's a_ fight _there." Bubbles whispered. I looked at the crowd over to where the boys were. There was going to be fight, I just know of it. I could see Brick shouting so angrily. Butch was standing there like a pole, head down. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was then that my _feet moved…_

"_Hey."_ I called out, Karin's boyfriend looked at me. He was mad, really mad. Brick was kind of glad to see me when suddenly the guy threw his fist at me, I managed to dodge. Karin's face was in shock. Bubbles, who saw the whole thing, came running towards us _and punched the guy._ She _punched_ the guy really hard. The guy almost fell; his cheek was really red from that punch. Bubbles looked at him in rage. She's really strong when she's upset or angry. The boys' eyes went wide, so did Karin's.

"_Bubbles?"_

"You okay?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I said in return.

Karin helped her boyfriend up and went away. Bubbles grabbed my hand and also left the scene. The boys looked at us. Butch's eyes were still soar, from the crying I guess.

I could feel my _heart break_ a little. Butch really loves her—even crying for her. Could you imagine? It _takes a lot to make a guy cry_ and it was _Butch_ who cried, in front of his brothers and in front of Karin. _**But I still wasn't going to fall for him. No, Never. **_

_**Xxx**_

_**Author's Notes.**_

_**Hi, I appreciate the reviews. Thanks Guys!**_

_**Keep on reviewing~ Please? :3 **_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

**Butch.**

After the whole incident, we went back home. I stayed quiet. My brothers were really concerned, they kept asking and checking in on me, asking me if I was alright. They were right, Buttercup was right, Karin was right. I should give up.

"That was some scene, huh?" Brick started a conversation. Boomer and me were sitting at the couch, eating some chips. Brick took out three glasses of wine. I could tell it was to cheer me up.

"Yeah, especially when Buttercup and that girl came in." Boomer added.

"You mean Bubbles?" Brick asked.

"You know her?" Boomer asked back, I was eating while looking away from the two.

"Yeah. Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup are sisters."

"Ah. She looked cute."

"Boomer…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

I took my phone as the two discussed about the incident. The first number that came up was Karin's. I thought about it and when my mind went blank, I pressed it. I finally _deleted_ her number. It felt good, thought heartbreaking. To my surprise though, the next number that showed on my screen was Jake's, Or rather, _Buttercup's._

My hands were shaking. I didn't know what to do. I just stared at the screen, wanting to call her. She was there, too. _She understands me better_ than anyone does.

"Butch?" Brick called out.

"…Yeah?"

"Want to get a drink?"

The three of us went out.

Brick took us to a small bar nearby. There weren't many people so we were relieved. Brick ordered a lot of drinks, it was like he was planning on making me real drunk.

Boomer on the other hand, had only three bottles and already passed out from it. Brick _laughed, seeing Boomer fast asleep with his head on the table. I could only do the same, laugh._ After an hour passed, I could see Brick flirting with some girls by the counter.

He was really drunk, _I've never seen him flirt before._ It was creepy. He was checking out the girls and smiled so wickedly. The girls seem to like him though. They talked about things and laughed as I watched them. I was getting _sleepy._

As my eyes were about to shut, this _girl_ caught my attention. She had short black hair and was wearing a green dress that reached up to her thighs. She matched it with black sneakers and long white socks. She looked—_Sexy._

From what I observed, she was a waitress at the bar. She served the drinks really fast and with a bright smile on, too. I didn't think she noticed me or my brothers. I couldn't get my gaze to get off of her. Those curves really showed up, as did her chest. It wasn't that big but I could live with it.

After a few more minutes or so, my gaze was _still fixed_ _on her._ She was really pretty. Cute too. After looking at her for such a long time, my feet happened to move. Before I knew it I was already walking towards her. I tapped her from behind as she let out a small _"squeak."_ After seeing me. I _smiled._

I leaned a bit closer and planted a small _kiss_ on those cute and red lips of hers. I could her moan a bit. Just when I was going to make the kiss more _delicious,_ someone slapped my head from behind.

_I fell._ My head hurt a lot. I could see some blonde chick looking at me angrily. Boomer woke up and came running to my aid.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Kissing people just like that!"

The girl said.

"Hey! Don't shout at him! And who the hell are you? To be hitting people from behind like that! Bitch." Boomer shouted. I tugged him from his sleeves, signaling him to stop. He stopped immediately as he saw me.

"Bubbles. Stop." The girl I kissed said, holding the blond back.

It was Buttercup.

"Hey guys." Brick came, waving at us.

"Having fun?" He asked, with that small smile of his.

"B-Buttercup…" I whispered.

She turned, those beautiful eyes of hers now stuck on me. I swear I could feel myself blush. Fuck. "What?" She replied. "So… it was _you."_ I said, rubbing my eyes in confusion.

"Look, how about all of us go to our apartment? _You guys too."_ Brick suggested, inviting both Buttercup and Bubbles. Buttercup didn't have a problem with it and came along while Bubbles… she had this angry and did I mention _scary _expression. Boomer was hiding from it.

As we got to the condo, Bubbles had her poker face on while Buttercup was avoiding eye contact from me. I could see her rubbing her _lips,_ too. The kiss must have shocked her. It was _idiotic _of me to do that.

Brick came out with two huge futons. I could tell he was planning something. He gave one to me and the other to Boomer then smirked at the both of us.

"Since it's late, why don't you two stay here for the night? We haven't had any visitors for a while so, please, be our guests." Brick said. I could feel myself twitch in those words. Boomer looked all terrified.

"Okay. Is that okay with you, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, turning to her dumbfounded sister. "S-sure."

After a few minutes we prepared the futon. Brick took out two more, too.

"After you're done with that, prepare these too." He said.

Boomer looked at him, asking why.

"Because… where will _you two sleep_?"

Brick answered.

I get it.

He _wants us to sleep with the girls._ Damn him and his plans.

Boomer looked a him who looked at me. He had this really nervous look that looked like he was going to pee in his fucking pants. I have to admit, Brick really is an _asshole_ for doing this. He's just lucky _Blossom'_s not with them.

_**Xxx**_

We all prepared. Boomer and Bubbles' futons were at the living room. While Mine and Buttercup's were at the living room. Buttercup fiddled her hands, as she got comfortable in the futon. She looked cute with her wet hair_. It's sad that I didn't see her when she got out of the shower though. _She looked like she was worried about Bubbles, constantly peeping over to Bubbles and Boomer's side.

What got my attention most were the clothes she was wearing. She wore a green almost see-through dress that reached up to her ankles. I could see she was wearing white undergarments underneath. Just the sight itself made me blush though, _I even half-covered my eyes so she couldn't see me peeping. _

_1:24 am._

It was already morning and I still couldn't sleep. My eyes were wide open, seeing nothing but the darkness. I could feel Buttercup beside me though. As I turn to look at her, I could see those wide green eyes of hers, open.

"Butch."

She whispered as she saw me awake as well. I couldn't really see her through the dark but I knew she was there.

"Yeah?"

"N-Nothing. Never mind."

I could hear her toss and turn, I could see she too couldn't sleep.

_**Xxx**_

Boomer was also awake, he was starring at the ceiling. His eyes were about to shut as he felt some drowsiness kicking in. Though when he did shut his eyes, something grabbed him by the arm.

It was Bubbles.

"_Bubbles?"_

She was _asleep. _

She was moving more and more to Boomer's futon, making herself comfortable as she let out a small snore. Boomer giggled. He could see Bubbles cling on to him like a curled up cat that was purring. He place his hand on her head, caressing it gently as he dozed off as well.

_**Xxx**_

At the other side of the door, Brick's room, Brick Jojo was letting out a silent laughter as he imagined his brothers sleeping with the girls._ It was all going according to plan, _he thought.

_To get his brothers drunk at some bar that he knew Buttercup worked at as well. To get Butch to hallucinate, not thinking it was Buttercup, and kissing her. The whole thing leading to a misunderstanding. To make up for it, he invited the girls over and let his brothers sleep with them._

All according to plan.

He put his hands at the back of his head and smiled. He couldn't wait until morning comes. When he sees his brother's face and how they spent the night.

_**Xxx**_

My eyes were finally giving in, they were shutting quickly and could feel my drool crawling down my mouth. A small voice disturbed all of it though.

"Hey Butch."

"What?"

"You sleepy yet?"

"No."

_Liar._

Buttercup was still tossing and turning. I felt something hit me though, it was her foot. I could tell she was close enough. My arms raised as I _grabbed her by the waist, _snuggling her to me. _"H-Hey."_ She complained.

My hands were tight. I made sure she wouldn't get out of my grasp. I placed my jaw on top of her head as I finally went to sleep. Buttercup was still moving like a crazy puppy.

"_Butch. God damn it, let go of me."_

"No. I don't think I can and will. Just sleep already, will you?"

"I can't if you're holding unto me."

I could her pinching my hands, constantly wanting me to let go of her. It hurt so badly that I had to turn her around and kiss her. She stopped all of a sudden and calmed down, at last.

"Hey Buttercup."

"Mmmh?"

"_Goodnight."_

Her eyes finally closed as she lied down on my arm, her face leaned on my chest. She was so adorable. I dozed off while starring at her, _Hugging her._

_**Xxx**_

_**Review? Thank you! **_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Don't Fall For Me. **_

_**Chapter Twelve.**_

_**Xxx**_

It was a fine Sunday afternoon that Butch felt his eyes open; he blinked and turned away from the light. As he turned to his other side, he spotted Buttercup cling unto him like a puppy. She had her hands lay softly beside her ear and her legs were folded like a cat's. Butch looked at that sight. He smiled as he gently touched her hair, remembering what had happened last night. He didn't want to get up. He had that feeling of not wanting to leave Buttercup's side.

It was then that he saw the two blondes, up and about, headed their way towards the kitchen. He could tell Bubbles was going to cook breakfast or so with Boomer assisting him, of course. Butch's eyes wandered off to the ceiling. He was thinking so hard why he was feeling that way about Buttercup. She was just some girl whom he met a few days ago, she was just some weird girl who auditioned for his band and pretended to be a guy, she was just some girl whom he could freely express himself with. She was just a girl—Why was it so hard for him then?

Butch could feel a slight movement next to his shoulders. He turned quickly as he saw Buttercup, with her eyes slowly opening. Butch watched it all as she could recognize him. She looked at him with those bright green eyes as he showed a small smile to her.

"Good Morning, _Buttercake."_ He said, giving her a new nickname.

Buttercup rubbed her eyes, hopping this was all a dream. But it wasn't—Butch was really there, lying beside her, greeting her with a smile on his face. She couldn't believe it at all.

She let out a small 'eep' before realizing it really was real. She jumped from Butch's grip and had her eyes wide open. Butch could see the small tint of red that appeared across her face. Wow, to think that, she of all people, was blushing? Butch chuckled as Buttercup let out a small grunt and looked away from him.

"Buttercup, you awake? Good Morning!" She heard her sister cry out, smiling ever so brightly with Boomer by her side. She could see the two were getting along great. She stood up and went towards to Bubbles and see what was up.

As Butch got up, Brick hit the door to his face. He found himself lying on the futon again. He got up a second time and this time, he was holding his nose and looking angrily at Brick who was smiling so casually at everyone.

"Good Morning, Bro!" Boomer greeted, he seemed like he had a good night sleep.

Brick waved in return, looking at Butch who was still firing deadly stares at him for hitting him with the door.

"I assume all of you had a fun night last night, no?" He asked, taking a bite of an apple. "Oh yes! We did, I slept like a cat." Bubbles purred, she prepared breakfast fast enough. Boomer coughed, blushing lightly as he saw Bubbles sleep last night. Brick quickly knew really does like her.

Just as Butch got up a second time and headed towards Brick, Buttercup stepped back, moving in closer to Bubbles. He had this confused look on him, thinking that Buttercup was somehow avoiding him now. He hit Brick in the head and pinched his cheek, giving him an I-know-what-you-did look.

Just as Bubbles was about to finish off the dining table, her cell phone furiously vibrated in her pocket. She got it by surprise and saw a text message from an unknown number. She starred at it for a while, thinking who could it have been.

As she flipped it, her eyes were grew.

_I am at the airport right now. I shall be staying at a nearby hotel and will be coming to meet you tomorrow. Please be ready for whatever happens tomorrow, I assume Professor Utonium has already said the details. _

_-Drake._

Bubbles' vision became a blur. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Should she tell Buttercup? She looked at her sister, who was trying to eat the bacon Butch just grabbed. She looked, happy.

But she didn't have any other choice.

She tugged Buttercup by the sleeve and had this worried look. Buttercup could sense something bad is going to happen. She followed Bubbles' lips as she silently said 'Drake.' To which Buttercup lost that good mood she was having.

As soon as breakfast ended, the two girls fled the building fast without the boys even noticing. Buttercup was lost in her thoughts as Bubbles interrupted her by tapping her on the shoulder.

"Buttercup…" She said slowly.

She eyed the blonde girl, she didn't know what to do now after Bubbles showed her what Drake had sent. She was shivering about the thought of meeting the guy. She felt sick.

Back at the condo, the boys were joyously cleaning up after the girls left. Butch's head was still in the stars, starring outside the window. Brick could tell he was thinking about Buttercup and how he already misses her. But knowing Butch, he wouldn't say such things like, "I miss her." Because after getting that scar from Karin, he wouldn't think of Butch falling over for someone else. He would, but it would take years for Butch to admit it himself.

"You like her." Brick started, Butch's eyes met his. He wasn't angry, mad or even in denial. He just stood there like a rock. Brick snapped his fingers in front of him. Butch got startled and fell over the couch. He hit his head hard.

"See. That's what you get for being so_ lovestruck_, Butch Jojo."

"I am not lovestruck, Brick Jojo."

"Nice try, but I can see everything in your eyes." He scoffed off.

"Uhm guys." A lost Boomer cried, with his two brothers looking at him. He walked closer to his brothers and started talking.

"Did you know? Bubbles had this message on her phone, it was from an unknown number. But in the message, it had the name 'Drake' written." He said.

The two boys were confused.

"Do you not get what I'm saying here?" Boomer added.

"The message was about this Drake guy coming and meeting the girls." He explained.

Butch was now back to reality. He stood straight and had this look on his face like he was going to murder someone. Brick looked at Boomer. "How'd you know? Saw Bubbles' phone while she we were eating breakfast, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You shameless brother of mine. You're beginning to be manly!"

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

_**The Next Day—**_

_**Buttercup's apartment. **_

_**9:34 am**_

The two girls got the house ready, clean and spotless. Buttercup dressed comfortably with her black sneakers and black jacket. She was wearing a white tank top underneath with a white knee-length frilly skirt. Bubbles was the one who recommended the skirt, too.

She sat there nervously, waiting for this Drake guy to show up. She was either thinking of kicking his butt or meeting him nicely. She didn't know what to do. Bubbles prepared chocolate-chip cookies and had a baseball bat in hand, she was ready to kick this guy's butt as well.

As soon as the doorbell rang, Buttercup's heart skipped louder and faster, she looked at Bubbles as she opened the door. To their surprise though, it was Butch. He was standing there, meeting Buttercup's gaze. She let out a sigh upon seeing the boy, she was so glad it was just him.

Butch sat comfortably near Buttercup. He looked at her from head to toe and thought that she simply looked… amazing. Beautifully amazing. She was wearing a skirt, too.

The door opened as Bubbles was looking at the two, smiling and giggling about how they looked so cute together. The young blonde looked at the door and bit her lip as she saw a tall guy standing there. He was wearing a fine suit and had his hair tucked in the back. He had small, tinted eyes and really pale skin. From a girl's point of view, he was really _handsome and attractive._ Bubbles eyes grew_. The enemy had entered. _

_**Xxx**_

_**Review? Please :D **_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Thirteen.**_

_**Xxx**_

Drake.

"Drake Givens."

The two greens looked at the guy, he was starring so intently at Butch who was eyeing him, most likely glaring at him. Buttercup grab a hold of Butch by the end of his sleeve, telling him to stop gnarling at the guy.

Bubbles served the cookies and looked at Drake, immediately with the bat on her hand.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Givens?" she cheerfully asked, but with bloodlust in those blue misty eyes. Drake looked at her, almost expressionless.

"Please keep away that bat, miss. I come in peace." He answered with Bubbles slowly putting the bat away.

"I am here because of your father's request. Just for you to know, I am not here to fulfill that said request."

All three of their eyes widened. "W-what?" Buttercup asked.

"I am also not in favor of this whole marriage thing. I came here to tell you that."

Buttercup let out a small sight. She was so relieved.

"But, coming all the way here just to say that? Are you sure?" Bubbles asked, having second thoughts about this guy.

"Yes. Because the Professor has said that I should stay with you for a couple of weeks. I do intend to stay here for a couple of weeks but the marriage thing is kind of, out of my interest." He explained.

Butch didn't look relieved though, he was clenching his fist hard enough to make a sound. Buttercup noticed this and held his hand, luckily, he seemed to have calmed down after looking at Buttercup.

The young Drake stood and headed towards the door, calming Buttercup down and leaving Butch glaring the boy's retreating back.

With the door close, Buttercup sighed, holding Butch's hand. She looked at Bubbles who was staring at her hand. With just that buttercup quickly realizes she was holding Butch's hand.

"Ah." Buttercup began.

"What?"

"Your hand. Well. Sorry."

"Don't. You were nervous back there, right? It's only fair you have to hold my hand."

"B-but."

"_Tighter."_

Buttercup blushed. Her eyes were now directly on Butch's. She could feel his hand, his warm and big hand that was tightly held around her's. She couldn't believe it. She was feeling all better now. She couldn't stop blushing and smiling either.

"Break it up you two." A sudden voice came from the door.

Bubbles, Buttercup and Butch look to see Blossom, back and furious. She was carrying a big pink backpack and had a stern look on her face that was actually saying 'this is war'.

"Blossom?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why? Because this is war! I'm here to protect Buttercup!"

"Ohh~ Why? When Butch is already here." Bubbles said. With the two greens looking away at each other, constantly lighting red.

Blossom looked at her bubbly sister who was smiling ever so brightly. She turned her eyes on the two, who were bowing their heads, hiding their furious blush. Blossom could figure out the situation perfectly.

"Hey." Blossom said.

"W-what?" Butch replied.

"I want to see Brick."

_And with that, they all left for the boys' house._

"Do you think Butch sill be back any time soon?" Boomer asked, ironing his brothers' clothes with Brick on the couch, watching TV.

"Dunno. Maybe. He went to see Buttercup, didn't he?"

"Really? Boy, He really has changed."

"Change? Maybe. At least he's over Karin."

"Yeah."

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIICK."

A large thump was heard at the door. Blossom kicked it real hard for it to break that much. The two boys were starring blankly at the auburn-haired girl who was looking all-fierce. Behind her were Buttercup, Butch and Bubbles. Buttercup let out a small 'hello' as Bubbles was smiling at the two.

"We need to talk." Blossom started.

Brick looked at the girl. He eyes her from head to toe and drank his can of beer. He also peeped at the two greens that were holding each other's hands. He could see what had happened.

Brick and Blossom were all alone at the living room. Everyone else was in the bedroom. Blossom glared at Brick, with a soft smile and his hands behind his head. She could tell he liked the atmosphere, he liked what was happening and he really liked being alone with her.

"What's with that obnoxious smile? Can't you figure out the situation?"

"I can. It's just that, I'm having fun at what's happening."

"You bastard."

"Did I ever tell you that your angry expression and you cussing is really sexy?"

"Pervert. Go to hell."

"Easy. I'm on your side. I already know what's happening."

"And?"

"We can rest assure that Drake isn't going to do anything."

"What?"

"Butch told me. He said he wasn't planning on marrying Buttercup. But something tells me you're still worried about that guy sneaking off to hurt Buttercup and steal her away when you're not looking. Well, I can tell you this. He's a man of his word. You should get along with him while you still can."

"Just… what are you saying?"

"I checked on the guy's background. He's the kind of guy who doesn't lie. He's business-minded and doesn't get into relationships that much."

"Brick…"

"I know. You're welcome."

"I didn't mean that."

_Meanwhile._

"Buttercup. You okay?" a worried Bubbles patted her sister's back, hoping she'll respond with a smile. But she didn't. She was still sad. Which made Bubbles even sadder.

The two boys were on the other bed. Butch was starring at Buttercup and Boomer was looking blankly at the ceiling.

Blossom came in, with a more worried look. She called for Boomer and Bubbles. The two looked at the girl in front of the door and came running outside. Now only Buttercup and Butch were alone in the bedroom.

"Hey."

Butch started. Buttercup wasn't facing him or moving. She kept her head buried in her knees and hands.

Butch Quietly stood and went straight for Buttercup. As he got closer, he heard her whine and sobs.

He leaned as he carefully grabbed her, tightly hugging her from behind. Buttercup's head raised and looked, revealing her tears and reddish cheeks. Butch kissed her on the forehead and hugged her more.

Just when.

Blossom came in.

"What the hell?"

The two jumped off the bed.

"I. Ah. Well."

"Butch. Explain yourself!" Blossom demanded.

The two blushed furiously as Buttercup let out a small chuckle. Butch was glad to see her smile.

_**Xxx**_

_**Author's Notes.**_

_**Sorry for the delay! And the awkward and ugly story! I was busy with school. T_T **_

_**Well. I'm planning on adding more and more romantic scenes. I wasn't in the mood today so this is all I've got. Sorry!**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Fourteen.**_

"I can't really explain myself." Butch said, slightly blushing and turning away from Blossom's gaze.

Blossom was standing at the door, both hands on her hips and shooting Butch an angry look.

He could pretty understand that she's overly protective of her sister. But even Butch didn't know what he was doing. He looked at Buttercup who was quiet. She couldn't believe what happened, either.

"Well, never mind I guess. I'm staying with you and Bubbles okay, Buttercup? I don't have a plan yet, but I'm really going to get you out of this engagement." Blossom cleared her voice.

Everything went smoothly this time. Everyone seemed relieved as well. Blossom then made her way to Buttercup's, staying again for a couple of months with Bubbles.

_Two Days Later._

Buttercup woke up at 10:00 am. It was Saturday, she had the day off. She looked at her two sisters who were still asleep and tiptoed towards the kitchen. Somehow, she was feeling light and refreshed. The whole Drake-slash-Butch fiasco should've made her worry nonstop. But today was different, she was feeling… good.

While turning on the TV, the phone rang. She hurriedly answered it to keep her sisters from waking up.

"Hello?"

"Buttercup?"

A husky voice came up. It sounded familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time.

"It's me, Drake."

Buttercup nearly dropped the phone. Her eyes widened as she could speak, "Yes?"

"Can we meet?"

Buttercup agreed. She had no choice. Plus the guy also looked harmless. She carefully dressed up and went outside, to meet with him.

Buttercup met with the guy at some café, giving him a friendly smile while sitting down across the table. The guy was sitting quietly, looking at his cappuccino. The atmosphere felt so awkward, both of them were so quiet, it was then that Drake decided to speak.

"About your father—"

"I know. He's doing things without thinking. I'm sorry." Buttercup said, bowing.

"You don't have to bow. I'm sorry I can't do anything about it. My father also agreed, which is, I can't really do anything to stop it. But I assure you, I really won't make all of this happen. There will be no wedding. I'm sorry for making you worry."

He said. Buttercup looked, glad. It looked like things will be okay after all. Drake smiled as he stood up. He held up his coat and offered his hand to the lady. "I suppose we can be friends, right? Why not go have some fun? My treat." He said casually. It was something Buttercup couldn't really reject, so she went for it. Heck, she was a sucker for free things anyway.

The two went to an ice cream shop as well as an arcade. Who would've known that Drake was good at gaming, beating Buttercup at shooting and table hockey. Buttercup stood tall, admitting defeat. She smiled at how Drake somehow made a fool of himself, wanting to play more. She was happy.

After a couple of hours, the two went sight-seeing now. Buttercup looked at the sky, so refreshing and vivid, she thought. "The clouds are beautiful, aren't they? They can make you forget about the bad things and look on the brighter side." Drake said, patting her shoulder. "I had a wonderful time, Miss Buttercup. Thank you for today." He said, bowing and finally waving goodbye to the girl.

She smiled as she sighed. She looked up at the sky once more, remembering everything that happened in the past few days. How she somehow met a lot of strange people and the emotions she felt during those times. She then finally went back home.

It was past 5 pm. Buttercup looked around, it was quiet.

As she finally reached her house, a wild-looking Blossom was at the doorstep, looking at her sister furiously. Buttercup sighed; she knew this was going to happen. As they both went inside, Blossom kept on asking her tired sister where she was the whole day. Buttercup could only look down while taking off of her clothes.

In her bedroom, Buttercup lied down, thinking to herself what was missing. She felt relieved and relaxed, but somehow she wasn't completely happy at all. She grabbed a bunch of clothes and headed towards the shower, hoping to think about it more.

Back at the kitchen, Blossom was still mad about her sister going out. "Take it easy. She's not that weak. She's strong; she's also not a kid anymore." Bubbles blurted out, making Blossom even madder. "That's what's wrong! She's not a kid anymore, I haven't seen her all that happy since we were kids. She somehow—changed?" Blossom said, trying to take her mind off of things. Bubbles giggled. "Buttercup's fine. She's happy. Really happy! You just don't know, even Buttercup doesn't know it herself." She said. Blossom shot her a confused look. "What do you mean? How? Why?" She asked.

"I'm not the person you should be asking. You'll know. Buttercup will know as well."

_**Xxx**_

"Where are we going today?" Buttercup asks, eating Bubbles' homemade breakfast.

Blossom stood straight, positioning her scarf in front of the mirror. "Anywhere! Let's go have fun!" She happily said, making her sisters more confused. Blossom wasn't the type to do or say something like that, really.

The cheerful red puff led her sisters to a fancy restaurant. Inside were the boys sitting patiently. Brick was slouching, obviously didn't get enough sleep. Boomer was scanning the menu, already deciding what to order. Butch was already asleep, with his head on the table.

"What is this, some kind of group date?" Buttercup asked, raising her brow at her older sister. She slapped Butch in the head, waking him up completely. "I just wanted to eat here you know." She said.

"Then why with the boys as well?" Bubbles asked. Boomer puts down the menu, eyeing Brick. "'Cause this guy said he wanted to be with Blossom, making us as an excuse to tag along." Butch interrupted. Brick looked at his brother, filled with killing intent. Blossom somehow ignored the comment.

They were all so loud, talking and arguing about one thing over another. What caught Buttercup's attention was the guy who suddenly entered the restaurant. It was Drake.

Buttercup smiled. She stood and waved at the latter. Drake saw her immediately as she waved, waving back to the girl. Blossom looked back and saw him as well, with her eyes widened as ever. She looked at Buttercup, there was no mistake about it. The two looked friendly with each other.

Butch, on the other hand, looked at the two smiling ever so brightly at each other.

_**Xxx**_

_**Sorry if it's short/ugly/suckish/boring. /3**_

_**I'm not in the mood these days, mostly because I haven't been reading so I forgot my sense of writing. XDD loooool, I tried to make it longer tho. I'll be back to writing in a few weeks/months! School is finally ending~ *~* but not right now so ciao. Hahaha! Review I ya like /3**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

It's Drake. _Again._

"Drake! Nice to see you again!" Cried the happy Buttercup, waving at the guy with a wide smile. Drake waved back, looking at the situation, he no longer approached her. "B-Buttercup, what's wrong with you? Being so friendly with the enemy!" Said Blossom, forcing her sister to sit down. Buttercup looked at her sister; she could see she was really mad. "He's not really the enemy here, he's a great guy. He took me to a lot of places yesterday." Buttercup explained.

"Yesterday? You were with him yesterday? Is that why you weren't home the whole day?" Shouted Blossom. This time she was really mad. Her eyes looked at Buttercup clearly, so wide and big. Bubbles looked at the boys, who were pretty quiet. She looked at Butch last, who was _ignoring_ the whole thing.

"Blossom, calm down. Sit down and we'll talk this out. Shouting isn't an option!" Bubbles said, pulling Blossom's skirt. Luckily, Blossom agreed to what her sister said, finally taking her seat. Buttercup on the other hand, looked calm. In fact_, too calm._

_**Bubbles POV.**_

This is bad, real bad. The atmosphere's awkward too. How am I going to eat peacefully then?

"So, Buttercup, what did you and Drake do yesterday?"

"He took me to a lot of places! We even went to an arcade. He paid for everything and we talked about a lot of things. It was great." She said. I can't believe it, she's happy? Can she be falling for the guy now? Well, I can't really ask that. I'll have to wait until we're alone. Blossom's not taking all of this too lightly either, she still looks mad.

Truth be told, I'm really worried.

_**Buttercup POV.**_

Okay, I've told them what happened between me and Drake yesterday. The boys seem fine with it, they haven't said a word for a while. Blossom's taking it all out on the food. Bubbles looks okay, I guess that means I can still see Drake? Wait, that isn't right. Why do I want to see him again?

"_I've had enough of this."_

Butch said, standing up and headed right through the door. Why? What's gone into him? He actually stormed out. Being me, I followed him out. I don't know if I should though.

_**Normal POV.**_

"Butch!" Buttercup cried, following the boy out the restaurant. Butch looked at her.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why're you mad all of a sudden?"

"Because! Why are you seeing that guy? Why are you so friendly with him? Your story sounded like a date to me. Why? Next thing you know it, you could be falling for him!" he said.

"What's this? We just kind of, hung out."

"…Do what you want then."

"What, you jealous?"

From that moment, the boy had his face in deep red.

"Don't say stupid things, idiot."

"What? Idiot? I was just joking. Sheesh, you get so mad quickly."

"Well, that's how things are!"

"Oh Shut Up."

"Finally showing your true colors eh, cupcake?"

"Who're you calling cupcake you jerkface!"

And the conversation went on and on…

With time passing by, Bubbles came out. She looked at the two fighting non-stop. The little blonde girl couldn't help but at least giggle. "Hey Butch, why're you so stubborn?" She asked, finally calming the other two down. Butch looked at her, face still red.

"What're you talking about?" He asked. Bubbles giggled more, she knows how Butch really likes Buttercup but is too prideful of a man to actually admit that.

"I don't get what you're saying either, Bubbles." Buttercup butted in, looking more confused than ever.

"It's nothing… really." Bubbles answered, along with a brief sigh.

After everything was settled and as Brick and Boomer were about to go home, Butch didn't budge. He stood by the girls' door, looking at Buttercup. She looked at him, raising her hand slowly as she poked his forehead. Being the tall guy he is, she had to tiptoe to do that. "What's wrong? Why're you in such a gaze?" She asked, much to Butch's dismay.

The boy placed both his hands inside his pockets and looked down. Buttercup looked more worried now. "Butch…" She said, waiting for a reply. "I don't want you seeing that guy." He blurted out, face all red. Buttercup was surprised; she didn't expect that kind of reply at all. She lowered her hand, looking down as well. Butch grabbed it before it could get any lower. "I just… don't want you to be with him! Please?" He begged. This time he had a more look in awe than the Butch she really knew. He wasn't showing any angry, calm or serious emotion at all. This time he looked… like he was about to cry in front of her.

"Butch…" Buttercup whispered.

Butch waited for her reply, but nothing came out in at least five seconds. He grasped her hand tightly.

"Buttercup. I'll make it up to you! Everything he's done for you!" He said.

"What? H-how?" The girl asked.

Butch inhaled, he closed his eyes as well.

"Tomorrow, 11:00 am! Meet me in front of the mall!" He shouted, blushing red.

Buttercup's eyes grew wider as soon as she heard him. It all sounded like a date. But was it really a date? She could feel Butch's hand grasp unto hers more tightly. They both stood there not meeting each other's' eyes while blushing furiously.

"You… I…"

"…I'll see you there then!" Buttercup continued, gathering every confidence she's got to reply.

Butch smiled. He finally let go of her hand and turned back at Buttercup.

"Butch?" She called out.

"_." _

Buttercup stared at his retreating figure… smiling.

"Buttercup? What happened? I heard shouting." Blossom peeked out, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Buttercup turned to her, smiling and blushing. "Something incredible just happened, Bloss."

_**Xxx**_

_**Short Chapter sorry. **_

_**I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter! :D**_

_**I'm getting lame at writing, huh? -_-**_

_**Butch x Buttercup :') **_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"Ah, what do you mean by incredible?" Blossom asked, tugging her night gown as she gets herself a hot cocoa. Bubbles was combing her hair as Buttercup changed into her pajamas. She was still wearing that smile Butch gave her. Blossom eyed her, she was also humming a song. "You sound really happy." She commented, having heard Buttercup hum so cheerfully for the first time.

"I told you, something incredible happened. So I'm going to be out tomorrow okay?" She said. Blossom put the cocoa down, eyes widened. "What? Are you meeting up with that Drake guy again?" She asked, wanting her sister to stay away from the guy. Buttercup snorted, "No, no. It's not Drake. I promise!" She said, putting her hand in the air, solemnly making an oath to her beloved sister.

Blossom calmed down and sighed. She took another sip at her drink and scratched her head. "Then what happened?" She continued. Buttercup blushed, "I can't really tell you. If I do, you'll make fun of me!" She said, turning away and headed towards the bedroom. Blossom looked at her other sister, Bubbles, who, was looking at Blossom as well. "You know what this means, right?" Asked Blossom. "Yeah." Bubbles answered.

"_We're going to have to play spy tomorrow." _

_**The Next Day, 10:00 Am**_

Bubbles hurriedly went to her sister's bedroom, only to discover a pile of clothes on the floor. She found her sister in front of the mirror, wearing a violet dress. "Buttercup?" She asked. Buttercup turned around as she saw Bubbles look awkwardly at her. "Don't look. I'm having trouble finding something to wear." She said, throwing a piece of cloth on the floor after another. Bubbles chuckled, seeing her sister like that made her think she was going on a date.

"Here, let me help you." Bubbles walked in, picking a simple clothing and white frilly skirt. Buttercup looked at her sister. "What's that?" She asked. "Try it. It matches you hair and skin tone." Bubbles replied, helping her sister put it on.

Buttercup saw herself in the mirror, shocked and slightly amazed. She wore a grey long-sleeved top and a white frilly skirt that went down to her ankles, beneath those was stockings and flats. Bubbles clipped her hair on the left side, making it the final touch. Buttercup couldn't believe it at all. "Is this really me?" She asked, scanning herself in the mirror from head to toe. Bubbles smiled, "Yes, it's my pretty sister you see." She said. "Now shouldn't you be going now?" Bubbles asked, striking a more sinister smirk at her sister. Buttercup glanced up at the clock, _11:07 AM._ "Oh Shi—" She cried, taking her purse and headed straight towards the door. Blossom looked at Bubbles, the two were already dressed to go out. They headed towards outside as well, following Buttercup to wherever she'll go.

At the mall, Butch stood by the fountain. He glanced at his watch, continuously looking around for Buttercup. He took a deep breath and fixed his hair, looking more cautious of what he looked than why his date is late.

"BUTCH! SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He heard, looking at the girl that was running towards him. Butch looked at her as she stopped and panted in front of him. "I'm sorry! Really, I am!" She said, bowing at the boy. Butch scratched his head as his cheeks turned red. "You look… nice." He said. Buttercup stood straight as she was dumbfounded by the boy's comment.

"So, uhm, I want to ask you something." Buttercup asked shyly.

Butch snapped out of it and asked what. "This… isn't a date, right?" Buttercup asked. Butch was beet red. His hands were already shaking as he opened his mouth. "Y-Yeah! It isn't." He said. Buttercup smiled, "Then, we'll have fun like we used to right? Like best buds?" She said, to which Butch nodded. Both of them turned towards the mall with idiotic smirks on, "LET'S GO!"

"Blossom… did you just see what I saw?" asked Bubbles, "I think so… those two… are on a date?" Blossom asked shockingly. The two followed the other two, wanting to know what they'll do.

The two went to a nearby taco place, Butch ordered many but not as many as Buttercup's. She had her face covered with Cheese to which Butch laughed. They both had a lot of cheese on their faces, laughing their butts off of one another's faces. Blossom and Bubbles were watching from the side, slightly disgusted and worried at the same time.

"That's gross."

"I know."

After eating, they landed on a gaming place. Buttercup went to a shooting game as did Butch. The two held the guns and pointed it the screen, killing the zombies. Buttercup laughed as hard as she could after seeing Butch's expressions while playing. She did her best to keep up but nonetheless, Butch won. The boy cried in victory as Buttercup was in awe for a moment.

"What do you say about that?" Butch asked.

"You're great. I'll admit that. But then again, I bet you're not as good as me when it comes to playing racing." Buttercup teased, infuriating Butch.

"You're on!" He said.

Meanwhile with Blossom and Bubbles, "What the heck is this date?" Blossom asked, placing her palm on her face. Bubbles laughed, "They look so happy."

The two went to a lot of game centers and battled one another. As time passed by, they decided to sit down. Buttercup panted as she wiped off the sweat on her face. "Man, Why are you so good at gaming?" Butch smiled, "That's 'cause it's the only thing I'm good at. You were pretty good too." Buttercup laughed, "You're good at singing too you know."

"Really?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Hey, Buttercup…"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Today's been really fun."  
>"Yeah. I had a blast too."<p>

Butch stared at Buttercup.

"What?"

He slowly leaned in, grabbing her arms. Buttercup couldn't really move, having her eyes look at his instead. His hand slowly made its way to her lips. Buttercup was still lost, unable to move at all. Butch opened his eyes as soon as he was close enough to Buttercup's eyes.

"Butch?"

"You know…"

With her eyes alluring him more and more, he reached her lips in an instant. Buttercup's eyes grew big. Butch kissed her soft lips gently as she didn't budge at all. Buttercup closed her eyes, blushing more and more. She couldn't think of anything to do but close her eyes. Butch slowly reached for her hair, tugging it down while sipping on her mouth. Buttercup actually felt it. What she felt was warm too. Butch then let go of her, distancing himself from her lips.

"W-what was th-that?" Blossom shrieked, hiding herself with Bubbles in the bushes. The two looked closely as what was happening. It was no mistake, Butch really did kiss her. Bubbles sat quietly, looking at the two.

"Butch?" Buttercup whispered.  
>"Sorry." The boy answered.<p>

Buttercup tugged his sleeve; she placed her head unto his chest as she lied down on him. Buttercup was still red, very red. Butch patted her head, giving her a big hug.

"You lost." Buttercup said.

"Huh?"

"The one you said to me before. You said '_Don't Fall for Me'_ didn't you?"

"Oh, that."

"Heh."

"It's all in the past now anyway. Besides, I'm not used to keeping my word."

"Liar."

"Shut up."

Buttercup chuckled.

"Hey Buttercup…"

"Hm?"

"_I Love You."_

_**Xxx**_

_**Ta-dah! Hohoho, this isn't the end people!**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Don't Fall For me**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

It was around seven in the evening as Buttercup slowly opened the door, peeking in first, making sure her sisters weren't there to see. Much to her dismay, they were. They were there, looking directly at the flustered Buttercup. She let out a small shriek as she went in. Blossom was the first to say something.

"Buttercup, Where were you?"

"Uhm…"

"Like you don't know Blossom. She and Butch were together. They were on a date as Buttercup finally had her first kiss!" Bubbles butt in. By that kind of comment, Blossom covered her mouth. Buttercup looked at her sisters, she finally figured out everything.

"You followed me, huh?"

"I…"

Buttercup laughed, she didn't seem mad or anything. "Blossom, you're really something, To be so overly-protective of me. Thanks." She said, lying down on the sofa. Blossom was dumbfounded, she smiled after seeing Buttercup be so cheery for once.

"So, first boyfriend?" Bubbles asked, wanting to know more of the details. Buttercup looked down, hands behind her head. "Y-yeah?" She answered quietly. Bubbles giggled, asking more.

Buttercup eyed Blossom who was making her towards the bedroom. She looked more and more worried of her reaction than anyone else's.

_**Meanwhile.**_

Brick was eating ice cream as he sees his brother humming. Boomer was also in the living room, being speechless over seeing Butch look and sound so happy. It took them a while to stop starring and to actually say something.

"Butch, what's gotten into you?" Brick asked, as he scooped more ice cream into his spoon. Butch looked as he smiled at his two brothers. "Seriously, you're even smiling. What the fuck happened?" Brick added. Boomer was still sitting there speechless. "It's nothing, you'll know sooner or later." Butch answered, getting up. Brick and Boomer could only look at each other as their brother left the living room.

"You think something's up?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that guy that happy ever since he met _Karin_."

"You kidding me? He wasn't _that_ happy with Karin. He was so depressed when he was so obsessed with her, wanting her more and more."

"Yeah. This is different. Another girl perhaps?"

_And their conversation went on and on._

Butch, who was comfortably lying on his bed, had thoughts regarding what happened. He smiled as he remembered the things he and Buttercup did. He admitted to himself that it was his first time getting a girlfriend and actually having fun with her. He laughed, remembering Buttercup's flustered face.

_**The Next Day.**_

Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom were spending the afternoon together. They went to different kinds of shops, looking at dresses, food and other things. Blossom bought a seemingly large amount of books as Bubbles did so with dresses. Buttercup on the other hand, was looking more bored than ever.

"Don't be like that, Buttercup! Buy stuff!" Bubbles said, trying to lighten her mood.

"I wish I could. It ain't easy you know. I don't have the money." She answered, sighing as she followed her two sisters.

"Well, how about I buy them instead?" A familiar voice intervened, as Buttercup looked behind her. She saw the ever so tall and handsome Drake standing behind her, smiling. Blossom stopped at her feet and glared. Bubbles waved shyly as she backed away, leaving Buttercup and Drake to talk.

"You don't have to. By the way, why are you here?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know either. It was getting boring just staying inside the house, so I decided to go out for a change." He explained.

And the two chatted for a while.

Blossom looked at two, carefully eyeing Drake's every move and expression. Bubbles also had a stern look, getting ready to fend off the guy. Buttercup took a second to realize her sisters practically glaring at the two of them, as she ends the conversation with a sweet smile.

Drake waved as he slowly walked off. Making sure he was gone, Buttercup looked at the guy's retreating figure before turning to her sisters. She was mad at the two, giving back their glares.

"You should have waited for him to leave. Glaring isn't nice." Buttercup said. Blossom stomped her feet, going to another shop. She seemed to be in a bad mood. Bubbles dropped her mean look, replacing it with a more worried look. Buttercup tilted her head, looking at her sister more closely, as if wanting her to explain what's wrong.

Bubbles' cheeks began to glow, she opened her mouth slightly. "Well, she's mostly pissed because she doesn't want you _flirting_ with other men, especially since you have a _boyfriend_ now." She said calmly.

Buttercup gritted her teeth. "What? I wasn't flirting! I was just talking to the guy!" She exclaimed, something that Bubbles was afraid of. She was always scared of Buttercup getting so angry and worked up. "I'm sorry." She whispered out of fear. Buttercup then calmed down, sighing.

Bubbles then headed towards where Blossom was. Too anxious on seeing her angry sister again, Buttercup didn't follow. She stepped and turned back, headed towards the exit. There she found Drake, standing so casually while whistling. He looked at the girl as he stopped whistling. "Fight?" He asked. But before he could hear her response he quickly stepped up to her and held her close. Buttercup looked down. "Am I really that idiotic? Why are my sisters always so protective and careful of me? I can take f myself." She said, making Drake hold unto her more.

It wasn't long before Bubbles and Blossom found out Buttercup wasn't anywhere to be seen. Blossom cursed, telling herself how stupid she was for doing that to her sister. She ran to the exit, with Bubbles following. As they both reached there, Buttercup was still nowhere to be seen.

They searched the entire mall, up and down, left to right.

Blossom was getting more worried as she falls down to see Butch who had accidentally bumped into her. Brick and Boomer appeared behind him as Brick gave the girl a hand.

"Have you seen Buttercup?" Blossom quickly asked.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "No, haven't seen her. Wait, she's missing?"

"More likely. We had a fight and well, she was suddenly gone."

"Maybe she went back home?" Brick suggested. Blossom sighed. She wanted to believe him.

Meanwhile, as Buttercup tells her dear friend Drake everything that happened, things became calmer now. "Feeling better?" The boy asked, Buttercup smiled as she nodded.

"It makes me… want to move out." She whispered. Drake patted the girl's head as she looked up. "Why not? I have an extra room." He said. "That's nice but…"

"I also have news." Drake interrupted.

Hearing that kind of tone could be bad, Buttercup thought. His smile was gone as he brought the news up. Buttercup didn't show any emotion as she heard Drake explain everything.

"So, he's coming here to get me, huh?"

"Well, he's more likely coming here to arrange the marriage."

"You couldn't do anything about it? I thought you didn't want to marry me?"

"Well, you see…"

"Drake?"

"It seems that I've fallen for you."

_**Xx **_

_**Review please :D **_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_Buttercup Pov_

So, the professor's coming to get me. Great isn't it? But guess what, Drake's fallen for me as well!  
>Want to know more of the happening? Well, I'm at Drake's apartment.<p>

"So, you really want to do this?" Drake asked, getting all sweaty and stuff. I scratched my head, not wanting to turn around to face him. "Yeah, But tell me, why'd you have to fall for me?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers as he slowly moves up to me.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've hated you from the start. I was even starting to question my father as to why do I have to marry an idiotic and clumsy girl like you. Now I know though, that you really are something. To have the guts and determination and all, plus you're cute and charming as well." He sat on the bed, sitting ever so close beside me.

I felt bad. I felt really, _really_ bad.

I thought about all of this for a while now and… I just hope Butch doesn't go berserk, and neither does Blossom. I just have to wait for the Professor to come here and arrange everything. I'll talk him out of all of this. If he doesn't agree, then I'll have to resort to plan b.

Back at Buttercup's place, Blossom and the others find _a note._

_Dear Blossom, Bubbles,_

_I have to be far from you. I'm sorry but this is urgent._

_Just bear with it for a couple of weeks okay? And tell Butch not to worry._

_Buttercup_

Blossom shrieked, "What the hell is this?" She said. Butch didn't say anything at all. "Is she even thinking? That girl is so—ugh." Blossom began, sitting on the couch. It took a while for Butch to start moving, headed towards the door. "Bro, where are you going?" Boomer asked, calling out Butch. He didn't respond at all, he continued walking as he slammed the door.

"He really is mad." Brick pointed out, trying to comfort Blossom who was crouching like a cat on the couch. "Where could she be?" Blossom whispered as her tears began flowing. Bubbles smiled, patting her sister's head. "Don't cry. She's strong. She must be planning something again." Bubbles said.

So, going back—Drake was busy with his work stuff that I had the time to go out. I went out wearing my guy clothes, _again._ This time I changed the style. I wore it cooler and manlier, in case Butch recognizes me. I know what you're thinking, but this is all part of my plan.

I had my hair messier than usual, styled up to the left side of my face, covering a partial of my face. I had baggy pants and a messy shirt on. I didn't even have to put bandages on my chest. I walked through town, hoping that no one would recognize me.

I went to the park, played with some dogs and fed some birds. Nothing out of the ordinary, I looked around and was really glad to not see Bubbles.

By dawn I went back to Drake's place. I changed quickly so he wouldn't notice a thing. "Hey." He called out; I smiled, trying to get my hair into place. "Hi, what happened?" I casually asked as if nothing happened. I have got to pull it together. "I've got news. Your dad's here in Japan." He blurted out. I froze, slightly forcing a smile.

"Well? What's going to happen then?" I asked. Drake smiled, as if he was ever-so happy about this whole thing. "I contacted my dad as well. He'll be headed here as well. As soon as you meet your dad, everything will be planned. Isn't it great?" I stood there, still forcing that disgusting smile. "Yeah." I said.

_I hope this would all end soon._

After a few days have passed, I haven't seen or heard from my sisters or from the boys at all. I just hope they aren't that worried about me. Drake was always on his computer, typing something. He's been like that for days. He hasn't even talked to me or anything.

I guess that means I can go out again.

This time I wore a cap. I ran towards the crowd and to Butch's place. I searched the area and found his brothers, playing basketball. Brick seemed like he was tormenting Boomer, Butch was also there. He was sitting on the bench beside the court, drinking soda.

I could tell he was really sad.

Stupid me, why did I have to leave him. He's been heartbroken by a girl once, so why did I have to do it again? _Poor Guy._

"Butch, you need to lighten up. Buttercup said not to worry didn't she?" Brick said, sitting beside his brother. "Yeah, let's go have some fun for once!" Boomer said, holding the ball. Butch showed a small smile. "Sure, thanks." Brick stood as his brother did. Boomer threw the ball far and they started playing.

I smiled inside. I like seeing them happy. I guess I couldn't stay here longer, they might notice me. And Drake did say Dad could come and get me any minute. I dashed back to Drake's.

As I got back, Drake was sleeping quietly on his computer desk. He must've dozed off. I tiptoed towards my room, changed clothes and looked out the window. The view of the sunset was clear from my window. It felt relaxing.

As time went by, the sun was gone. It was dark and I still wasn't feeling sleepy at all. Drake managed to woke up and prepared dinner, he was also a great cook by the way. He's perfect for a wife!

As I was about to roughly dig in, the doorbell rang. Drake turned as I got up to open it. To my surprise, Dad was there.

He was standing there, smiling. He was holding a suitcase and opened his arms out for me. I didn't move at all. I was too frustrated and mad at him for doing this shitty marriage thing. "Now Buttercup, don't be like that." He said, I snorted as I smiled. He headed his way towards the dining room to which Drake greeted him kindly.

"Oh Drake! It's nice to see you again." He said.

Just when the two of them sat down and started talking, I suddenly lost my appetite and went to bed instead. But then I couldn't sleep. I was livelier than usual. I couldn't help but spy on their little chit-chat. Dad looked very happy.

"So, Everything's okay?"

"Yes sir! Buttercup's simply charming."

"Great, I've already arranged the paperwork. You two are already registered and are officially a couple. Now all that's left is the ceremony." He explained.

Gawd, he did things without my permission again. Stupid_, stuuuuuupiiiiiiid!_

After a few more talking they shook hands and smiled. I was utterly disgusted by all with all of this shit.

I sighed, finally getting some shut eye.

The Next day was even worse.

I saw white flowers, white ribbons and a lot of things. I screamed inside.

"Buttercup." Professor called out, making me go to him.

"I have prepared different kinds of dresses. Choose one you like dear." He said.

I could feel my gut explode as I saw the dresses. They were frilly and girly, not to mention they all looked like you could have a hard time moving in them. I simply couldn't choose one._ No, Never_.

The only thing that made me glad were the food. There were so many of them, a trillion maybe?

Everything looked like they were all into place so I went to dad and talk to him. Took me long enough too. Dad seemed displeased with what I was saying, his eyebrows were narrowed and his mouth was frowning. I knew he was going to refuse.

"I refuse. You need a good man to take care of you dear. I want you to marry as well. Please don't make this even harder." He said.

"Oh believe me, I'm making it easier. You're the one who's making all of this so complicated and shit."

"Butetrcup! Don't curse."

I turned around without saying a thing and walked away. I guess that means I have to resort to Plan B.

_**Xx**_

_**Lol the end is near, I think? XD**_

_**Hahaha, Review Please! :D**_


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

I was forced to wear the stupid wedding dress. I can't believe talking didn't work. Now I have to make things hard for them. Damn everything!

The dress was itchy and very uncomfortable to wear. The giant ribbon at the back didn't help and I kept tripping everywhere. The shoes were also a big pain. They were hurting my feet and I nearly stepped on everybody's toe. That's got to hurt.

"You look nice, Buttercup." Drake said, I liked getting compliments but this is way different. I simply nodded as a thank you. The Professor gave me flowers to go along with my dress. This is way too exaggerating. The wedding isn't for two more days and they're making me wear such crap.

_**Meanwhile**_

The boys had eaten lunch early and paid a little visit to Buttercup. Blossom was the one to answer the door and had a more depressed look. "Don't mind her." Bubbles said, pushing her sister to bed. "She's been like that since Buttercup's disappearance." She explained. Brick looked worried as he followed Blossom, Boomer stayed with Butch in the living room.

"So, she still hasn't come back?" Butch asked.

"Nope. Sorry, Butch. But I've got a feeling she will be though."

"I guess."

"Butch?"

"Life sucks. Every women want to leave me."

"Don't say that Bro!" Boomer exclaimed.

"It's true though. Am I that ugly?"

"Don't put your looks into this! You're hella handsome!" Boomer exclaimed again.

Bubbles giggled, hearing that kind of thing from a guy makes it look like he was gay.

Butch laughed but then his carefree laugh was gone in an instant as his phone rang. His eyes widened, reading the text message. "Butch?" Bubbles called out. Butch began to sweat; his hands were shaking as he almost dropped his phone. "Geez Butch, What's wrong?" Bubbles asked again but before she could hear his response she took a peek into his phone.

_It was a message._

_A message from Buttercup. _

_Butch,_

_Looks like we need to talk, I'm going to have to marry Drake two days from now._

_Sorry it took so long to tell you. That's all I have to say._

_You're invited to the wedding though._

"What the hell is that?" Bubbles cried. Butch was still in shock, unable to keep his cool. He was speechless too, hands still shaking as well. Bubbles held his phone tight, still analyzing her sister's text. Blossom then came out with Brick, unsure of what was happening. "Blossom, look at this." Bubbles said, handing the phone to Blossom. She stepped back as she read the text. "Don't act like that! Don't you get it? Buttercup wants us to go there. She's planning something alright." Bubbles explained. Blossom was still in shock, unable to draw everything inside.

Everyone fell down to their knees. Bubbles was the only one to be aware of Buttercup's plan. Without any second thought, Bubbles rushed out of the house, having only one thing in mind—to find Buttercup, to find her sister. She panted, not wanting to look behind at the people who were staring at her. She didn't even hear Blossom or the boys as she got out of the house. She had this fiery look; she wanted to see her sister to know if what she's thinking is right. She passed by a lot of buildings, even ran through red lights, almost getting hit by a car. She didn't even know where she was going; her feet felt light and were moving on its own. Bubbles took a second to look around, spotting a gigantic and fancy apartment. She took a glimpse of it from the outside, still looking for her sister.

She takes out her phone, dialing the numbers fast. She put it next to her ear. Seconds later there was a voice on the phone, a manly one too. "Hello?" He says. Bubbles' eyes widen from the voice, she thought hard and still couldn't believe it was Buttercup. "I want my sister." Bubbles says angrily. The voice on the phone sounded surprised, replying, "She's not here." Bubbles' hand was ready to crush the phone and throw it away, but she couldn't. She pauses for a while before letting out a small sigh, kindly telling goodbye to the person on the phone. She steps back, wanting to think. It didn't take a while before she heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer towards her. Bubbles quickly stood, looking around. There she saw Blossom, standing right in front of her, slightly mad and slightly worried. Bubbles couldn't have been happier; she ran towards her sister and hugged her tight.

"Why did you run out like that?" She asks. Bubbles knew her too well; of course she'd ask that. She was Blossom, always bossy and manipulative yet caring and protective. Blossom looked at her sister, smiling innocently. "I came for Buttercup." She answers. Blossom looked confused. "You know where she is?" She asks. Bubbles shook her head, still smiling. "No, but I've got a feeling she's in trouble… or, plotting something." Blossom didn't look happy at all.

Meanwhile at Drake's, Buttercup came running from the bathroom with her hair dripping wet. She was wearing a nice cotton bathrobe. She had a towel in her hand, drying her hair. "Did someone call?" She asks as she strikes Drake a stare. He nodded, "It was just some friends of yours congratulating you on getting married." He answers with that stupid smile. Buttercup knew he was lying, she didn't say anything after that. She carefully grabbed her phone while Drake wasn't looking. She went to the call history to find Bubbles' name in it. She slowly turned her head to the guy._ What a liar_, she thought. "You're going to look so beautiful tomorrow." Drake says, startling Buttercup on the bed. He walked towards the girl, looking at her as if she's some disgusting worm.

"What?" Buttercup asks, backing away slowly. "You're a liar, you know? My sister calls and you don't even tell me? What's more is that you answer my phone without even my permission?" she angrily says, as if almost shouting. She held her phone tightly in her hand and wanted to strangle the guy, to which he smiled. "Now, come on, don't be like that." He says. He could even hear Buttercup murmur the word _bastard._ It wasn't long before the guy grabbed a pair of scissors and pushed Buttercup on the wall.

"Ouch."

"Don't move you piece of shit."

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Tsk, I'm perfectly normal. Since childhood nobody has loved me, not even my parents who were too busy with work and business-related things. No one wanted me, even the present me. I worked hard, studied hard, just to get everyone's attention. I'm good-looking too but now what? Even you're planning on abandoning me, aren't you?"

_Shit_, Buttercup thought. _The guy's a psycho, what worse is that he even figured out my plan. _

_**Xxx**_

_**Hiiiiii, Review! ;)**_


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Don't Fall For Me**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

"Now what are you going to do?" Buttercup says, she was getting tired of being forced unto the wall by the guy. She couldn't possibly push him off. He was really heavy.

Drake smiled widely, as if he was really insane or something. He held the scissors and put them up to the girl's hair. "What are you—" Then she heard, the snipping sounds. Her hair was cut.

"Now don't you look beautiful?" Drake snickers. Buttercup looked down, as if not believing parts of her hair were at the ground. She was shaking, almost wanted to cry.

"Now, now." Drake whispers, holding her cheek and caressing her really short hair. "Don't cry." He says as he pecks her neck, nibbling it little by little. Buttercup's hands were on his chest and without any second thought, she pushed the guy hard. It was hard enough to send the guy flying and landing on the bed.

Before the two could continue their fight, the Professor comes in. He was smiling like he was going to receive the Nobel Prize or something. He was holding unto a white and fluffy long dress, to which Buttercup could see that it was hers.

"What are you two doing? Save it for the honeymoon!" The professor exclaims, still being so darn happy about everything. Drake smiled as he winked at Buttercup, looking all too disgusting. It made her want to puke on his face.

The professor was dragging little Buttercup and even commenting how nice her new hair was, to which Buttercup looked saddened, she didn't want to tell her father what had happened between her and Drake. The Professor made her try on the dress. Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror, wanting this whole thing over with. She could remember Butch's face when he actually believed he was a guy. She remembered his face when Karin had broken his heart. She remembered his face when he was drunk. She remembered his face when he cuddled her, saying _I love you._ All she could think of was Butch. She knelt down, tears slowly came flowing. She wiped them gently with her hands, not wanting anybody to see her crying. She felt weak. She wore her shoes, pretty high-heeled but she could handle walking in them. She walked around in circles, practicing them. Then she stopped, looking at herself in the large mirror. She was thinking of what would Butch say when sees her wearing the wedding dress. She placed her hand on her hair, feeling so brand new.

"Buttercup?" Professor comes in, smiling while positioning the camera. "Come here; let me take a picture of you." He says. Buttercup couldn't walk towards him. She wanted to be with Butch. He took a lot of pictures of her nonetheless, saying how beautiful she looked. She couldn't smile. She just, couldn't.

_Now, the day of the wedding…_

Everybody clapped their hands, wanting to see the bride and groom. Much to the professor's surprise, Blossom and Bubbles was there. They wore similar dresses, but Blossom's was pink as Bubbles' were baby blue. They were drinking as they were talking about how disgusting the whole thing was.

"Aren't the boys coming?" Bubbles whisper.

"No, doesn't look like it. They were pretty pissed at Buttercup."

"What about Butch?"

"I don't know. He's getting really emotional."

"Poor guy."

The two looked around, hopelessly finding for Buttercup. They didn't want to notice or talk to the Professor so they didn't. They avoided him at all costs.

Then the worst thing happened—the bells clang endlessly as everybody cheered and clapped their hands. Blossom turned, looking at the giant golden doors open with a flash of light appearing next. Buttercup came out, wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. Her face was concealed with a veil, but Blossom could see her face, she was covered in make up with no smile. She could see the sadness in her eyes as she was looking down on her feet as she walked down the aisle. Blossom couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister, being forced to do such a thing.

Before things could happen, Blossom could feel her arm being tugged by her other sister. Bubbles stood beside her, holding her arm tightly. "Blossom, let's go." She says. Blossom still had no idea what's going on with Bubbles. Nevertheless, she followed her sister to the front, where the Professor and groom are. Blossom's eyes widened as her eyes met with her father's. She wasn't really happy about seeing him, but he was. He slowly came towards them, wanting to give them a big hug. Bubbles had her arm in the way, looking at their father angrily. "Dad, stop this wedding at once." She lets out; it wasn't that loud, not loud enough for others to hear. The professor stopped as he looked sad. Bubbles was still going on and on about the wedding.

Blossom looked at the windows, seeing a familiar figure through it. She couldn't help but leave her sister's and dad's argument to go outside. She ran as fast as she could, making her way to the garden outside. She saw _him._ There he was, standing there wearing a tux.

"_Butch…"_

He was carrying a bouquet too, filled with daffodils and roses. He walked up towards Blossom as he scratched his head. He was even blushing. "I came… to congratulate her." Blossom felt her heart skip so fast, she placed her hands on his collar, wanting to strangle him. Why did he give up so fast? She could feel the anger go through her head. The only thing missing was her screaming and yelling at him, telling him how he's such an idiot. Before she could really yell at him, someone was speaking through the speakers. It was her voice no doubt. Buttercup was announcing something, _something that caught Butch's attention._ Blossom quickly let go and went back inside, dragging Butch along. "You better be ready. Bubbles was right, Buttercup never intended to go through all of this." Blossom whispered as her grip on Butch tightened. Butch couldn't say anything after that. The two of them entered as they saw Buttercup on the stage, wearing that long and fluffy white dress. Her veil was pulled back, revealing her face. Blossom could notice right away that her hair was cut shorter. Buttercup wasn't smiling, or crying. She stood there straight, looking directly at the crowd. Her eyes moved towards Blossom who was panting heavily from running so fast. She also eyes Butch, who was staring at her. Almost as if he was telling her how beautiful she looked right now.

Buttercup grabs a hold of her dress and took a deep breath. "I'm not marrying Drake. I'm not marrying him, I don't love him. He's a crazy asshole who almost assaulted me and cut my hair. I'm not marrying a psycho." She said, almost screaming. She could feel her throat dry out. Now she was the one who was panting quite heavily, but that wasn't the end of her speech.

"I am not agreeing to this shit. I'm not agreeing on marrying anybody out of your interest, Professor." She continues, turning her eyes at her father, who was held back by Bubbles. Drake had lost it too, with his hands shaking and eyes getting bigger and bigger. He ran towards the girl, wanting to kill her. Before he could though, someone intervened. He blocked Drake's hand, punching him in the face as he went flying and landing on the floor. They could tell that the punch was strong enough to leave him unconscious. Buttercup blinked, she could see and recognize that tall and bulky back. It couldn't have been anyone. He turned his head towards her, smiling as he gave out the bouquet. Butch was finally smiling, and at Buttercup too.

She couldn't even control herself anymore. That face, that smile—it was something she wanted to see all this time. She hopped and grabbed his neck. She smiled and laughed, with her tears slowly falling out. "I'm so happy!" She lets out as she hugs him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry." She says, again and again as she buries her head in his chest, to which he grabbed her waist and landed his chin on her head. "It's okay." Bubbles smiled brightly, one of her most famous smile. She giggled as she saw the two hug each other.

But that wasn't the end of it…

Just as the two were exchanging their apologies and kisses, Butch saw as Drake went up to them, carrying a knife. Before he could do anything with the knife, he was kicked—kicked in the gut hard. He landed back to the ground without getting his revenge. Butch sighed; relieved of everything that's happening. He then looks up to see his brother, Brick. "Am I too late?" he asks, getting rid of the dirt on his shoe. Butch smiled, "No, it's just getting started." All of them fled the scene, leaving everything and everyone. Before departing her precious father though, Buttercup turns around and sticks her tongue out casually. They all run from the church, with Butch and Buttercup running hand-in-hand.

"Let's go and make more memories then, shall we?"

"Idiot."

"You're the idiot."

"No, you are. Always getting into trouble and not telling me anything."

"…"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"You still… came."

"It was because you made me fall for you…"

"…when you were the one who said 'Don't fall for me'"

_**End**_


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

It wasn't long after the whole thing happened. Kind of like, it's been three years since the whole wedding incident? Yeah, I'll go with that.

Basically, Professor went back to America and apologized to me, he even sent a lot of chocolates and flowers to say how sorry he was. He bowed down to me before he left, saying what a horrible father he's been and all.

Drake's gone to a hospital and they say his brain's been malfunctioning or something. I couldn't blame them for saying something like that, the guy was crazy after all, and to think, I almost fell for him, well, not as much as I fell for Butch but you get the point.

Blossom's been hugging me since the whole thing ended. She's been saying how sorry she was for not understanding me so well. She also scolded for doing something so rash, so typical of her. So what's happened to her now? She's back in her old school, where she'll continue her studies and become a doctor. That's not it too; Brick's gone to chase after her. It's been a month now since he's gone to chase her and I can tell those two are going steady already. Brick wanted to be a surgeon and Blossom a doctor so they're really perfect for each other.

Bubbles decided to stay here, where she bought her own house, where she's managing a flower shop. She even has a job of a waitress at a nearby restaurant. It's kind of fun for me, seeing as how I could see her every day when I want to. Boomer's living with her too, he's like the house wife though, doing the cooking and cleaning. I can see they're really happy too, Bubbles even confessed to me weeks ago that she's pregnant now. I feel so happy for her.

So now it's back to me, huh? I'm happy, healthy and living well. My old apartment's now available and I'm currently living at Butch's. It's been a while since we've exchanged vows and stuff, but I'm glad to know he's happy as well.

"Buttercup?"

"What?"

"You want coffee?"

"No thanks. I've been wondering though."

"What?"

"How it'll turn out. Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, you mean Bubble's baby?"

"No."

"Then…"

"I HOPE HE DOESN'T HAVE HIS FATHER'S PERSONALITY!"

"What are you talking about, shouting like that in front of the window?"

"Butch, you know how I love you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So you do know how I'm actually pregnant, right?"

"_Oh my God."_

_**END, this time for real!**_

_**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeew! **_


End file.
